And It Burned Her Lips
by EverythingSlytherin
Summary: Anguirus could barely have a year to herself before Jim Moriarty decided to screw it up again. Sequel to A Lime Twist In the Life of A Godzilla Monster
1. Chapter 1

~~~ **_Last Time_** ~~~

Her mouth opened in surprise as the paper slipped out of her hands, fluttering to the floor.

" _I'll be seeing you._ "

~~~ **_This Time_** ~~~

Anguirus stood up quickly, her knees bumping roughly against the table as she hurried into her bedroom. She had made that room a reflection of who she wanted to be. She became what she wanted to be. Normal. That's all she wanted in the world. How could this happen? Anguirus opened her closet and yanked down the wooden pole, spilling all of her clothes onto the carpeted floor. She shook it and watched as a cell phone fell out of the hollowed center. Anguirus scrambled for it and turned it on, worried that Moriarty was going to burst through the door at any moment. She shot him in the liver. The bullet would have shredded it and he would have died. He had to be dead. Someone was messing with her.

Anguirus pressed hard on the only number in the phone and held it up to her ear with a shaking hand, listening to the rings. There were barely two of them before a recognizable voice rang out over the receiver. She had hoped to never hear Mycroft's voice ever again, but there it was, speaking briefly.

" _Go to Holloway Airport. There will be a man with a sign that reads: "Gloria Sampson". Follow him._ "

That was it. Mycroft immediately hung up after that. Anguirus took a deep breath for a moment before hopping up and taking an already packed duffel bag from under her bed. She then turned to the corner of her where the most important thing sat. Anguirus picked it up and threw it over her shoulders before heading over to the window. She couldn't just leave through the front door. She opened it and climbed down the drain into the alley next to her apartment building. Anguirus put on a pair of sunglasses and stuffed her hair under a backwards cap before sticking a piece of gum in her mouth and walking right out onto the crowded street of people, chomping loudly. She hated gum. Despised even looking at the stuff. But, she kept some around because Anguirus wasn't the type to chew gum so loudly. She was, however, the type to wear a backwards cap. She found that out during her year of soul searching.

Anguirus took her her time getting to Holloway. If she was being followed, she wanted to look like just another tourist who was window shopping. She even went into one store and bought two shirts that read, "I Love Las Vegas". Being in that store also let her look at the people passing by the shop, seeing if any big men looked in at her a little too intently or followed her. She didn't spot any and left. She had just began to relax, to feel great about a future without any more crazy people stalking her.

She had been sure that she had killed him.

Anguirus finally arrived at the airport and right next to the door she saw a tall black man holding up the designated sign. She walked up to him and held out her hand, grinning and speaking with a southern accent while smacking her gum, "You must be my driver. How are ya?"

The man didn't take her hand, "I.D., ma'am?"

Anguirus dug into the cheesy fanny pack around her waist, "Nobody's got any trust these days." She pulled out her identification that said her name was Jackie Ball, the name she had been going by.

The man nodded and handed it back, "This way, Ms. Sampson."

Anguirus popped a bubble in response and followed him through the busy airport. She was glad for her sunglasses as her eyes darted to every single male face she saw, analyzing them. After what seemed like an entire maze, the man led her out of an exit towards the back of the airport and Anguirus spied the helicopter that sat close to the landing strip. She wasn't too fond of those. Every bad thing in her life involved a helicopter at some time or another. They were cursed objects. The man helped her step in before getting in as well and shutting the door tight. Immediately, Anguirus took out the gum from her mouth and stuck it under the seat, getting a disgusted look from her escort. She took off her hat and sunglasses as the flying machine lifted into the air and eyed the other two people with them. One was a rather beefy white guy and the other was a pretty woman, who paused her texting to look up at Anguirus to hand her a headset, which she said 'hi' into when the guest put it on.

She nodded to the thing around Anguirus' shoulders, "Cute."

"Thanks." Anguirus replied.

It was silent the whole way to wherever it was that they were going. She wasn't going to ask where, doubting that she'd receive an answer. It took a long time to get there and Anguirus wasn't like she was before. The old Anguirus would be observing every little thing and ready to kick some ass, but the new and improved Anguirus was tired, so she fell asleep. She had changed for a life of normalcy and with Moriarty seemingly alive, it might have been a bad thing. It might anger him and he'll just kill her or it'll bore him... and he'll kill her. She's dead, either way.

Anguirus can't die. Not now. She was finally happy.

She woke up when she felt the helicopter roughly land. For miles there was nothing but green pastures. Except for a large two story red house. The engine shut off and her escort opened the door, helping Anguirus, as well as the other lady who was glued to her phone, out of the helicopter and all three made their way to the house as the cursed machine started up again, preparing to fly away. When they were at the front gate, the woman smiled and patted Anguirus' back, "You're on your own, now. See you soon." She and the escort then left to go to a black car that was parked in the long driveway.

Anguirus looked up at the house and swung open the iron fence, walking up the walkway and knocking loudly on the wooden door that had a wreath on it with great confidence. Or, with no fear. There is a fine, but distinctive line between the two. She heard several footsteps hurry to the door before it swung open and she was welcomed by three familiar faces.

Mycroft, John, and Sherlock.

Her heart made a leap, the reality trying to settle in. She refused to let it.

The three men took in Anguirus, who had changed drastically from when they last saw her. Her nice long, dark red hair had been chopped off all the way to her shoulders and it was died blonde with natural light brown highlights. It was a shock. Her eyes were the same hazel, but there was definitely something different about them. There was actually a light in them whereas they used to be dead. Her skin was lightly tanned and her freckles popped more than ever. She was wearing a white sundress, which was even more shocking than the hair. But the biggest change; the most shocking, had three pairs of eyes on it.

"What is that?" John managed to choke out.

Anguirus looked down at the thing that hung from her shoulders and rested against her chest, its little eyes closed as it slept, "A baby."


	2. Chapter 2

"A baby." John repeated. His face looked a little pale, "... Did you steal it?"

"Shut up, John." Sherlock said, "Of course she didn't steal it. She had it. Look at the way she's standing. That baby can't be more than four months old."

"Three." Mycroft said, "That baby is three months old. Turned that way just last week. And stop calling her 'it'. That's rude."

"You... had a baby." John said, still staring at the sleeping newborn.

"In my bathtub at 3:18 in the morning." Anguirus stated slowly. John's brain seemed to have broke.

"You didn't go to the hospital?"

"John, stop saying stupid things." Sherlock said, "If she had the baby at a hospital, there would have been a record."

"And she definitely doesn't want there to be a record." Mycroft was looking into Anguirus' eyes now, "Wouldn't want daddy to come running."

"What's going on? Mycroft? Sherlock? Has your friend arrived?" An older woman elbowed her way past the three boys and spotted Anguirus, "Oh! A woman! I didn't know you two knew any women." John and Anguirus snickered as the woman gasped, "Oh! Look at that! So cute!" She ascended upon Anguirus and the baby, getting a closer look at the bundle in the pink carrier, "Oh, she looks like an angel."

"Unlikely, considering the gene pool."

"Sherlock!" The woman scolded, "Apologize!"

"No, that's okay." Anguirus said, "He's probably right."

The woman placed her arm around Anguirus' shoulders and guided her forward through the men to the inside of the home, "Genes have nothing to do with it. It's all about how you raise them."

"You mean you raised Sherlock that way?" Anguirus asked. Mycroft, Mrs. Holmes, and Anguirus laughed at his expense while John asked, "How'd you know she's their mother?"

Anguirus scoffed, "Oh, please." Sherlock, Mycroft, and her all pointed to the wall leading up the stairs, where a very awkward family portrait hung.

"Oh, I like her." Mrs. Holmes said, "Let Sherlock show you where you'll be staying for now. I have to check on the Easter ham. And take her bag for her! Stop being so rude."

'Sherlock' apparently meant, 'Mycroft and John' as well. Anguirus followed them up after Sherlock ordered John to handle her duffel bag. The house was very rustic. The way Sherlock and Mycroft were, she was surprised that they weren't raised in a house with white everything and things they couldn't touch. Sherlock opened the last door on the left of the upstairs hallway, "When an intruder is searching rooms, they always go through in order. Someone should wake up before they get to you."

"There won't be an intruder." Anguirus said as she walked in. The walls were a dark blue with a single bed and dresser on old wood flooring.

"That's what I said." John walked in behind her, sitting her bag on the bed. Anguirus unbuckled the straps to the baby carrier and lifted her baby, laying her down on the bed. She felt bad that she was going to wake her up when she changed the dangerously wet diaper. It must have been a really long flight.

"We need to be prepared for everything. Moriarty-"

"Yeah, about him," Anguirus interrupted Sherlock as she opened the duffel bag, pulling out a diaper, powder, wipes, and a change of clothes, "I shot to kill, why is he alive?"

"What?" John asked, turning to look at his roommate, "Sherlock said he was going to tell you."

"No, Mycroft was going to."

The three of them turned to stare at Mycroft, who cleared his throat, "Perhaps we can continue this conversation in the sitting room after you..." He motioned to the baby.

"What's her name, by the way?" John asked.

Anguirus grinned, "Why don't you guys figure it out. Whoever guesses correctly by tonight won't be forced to change a diaper."

Mycroft scoffed, "You can't force us-"

"Yes, she can." Sherlock turned and pushed Mycroft out of the room, "Come along, John!"

John turned to Anguirus, "Listen, I'm not as smart as them. Could I have a hint?"

Anguirus looked towards the now empty doorway before leaning towards John, speaking quietly into his ear, "... No."

John shook his head, "Of course." Then, he left too.

Anguirus looked down at her baby and got onto her knees, grasping her tiny hands and waving them around, speaking softly, "Wakey- Wakey, eggs n' bac-y." The baby blinked open her brown eyes- that Anguirus was convinced were actually hazel and not the color of milk chocolate-, rolling them while trying to wake up. The baby made and noise and stretched. Anguirus quietly laughed, "Hey, bug. Morning." The baby stared up at her mother as she began changing the diaper, "How can your tiny bladder hold this much, hm?" Anguirus placed on a new diaper and blew a raspberry on the baby's stomach as a start of a bunch of kisses all over her. Anguirus only stopped when there was a big toothless smile on the little girl's face, "Alright, time for clothes." She pulled the 'I Love Las Vegas' onesie that she had just gotten that day over the baby's fluffy brown hair before pulling her arms through. Finally, Anguirus put some comfy black pants over the baby's bare legs, "Okay, let's go find this sitting room."

Anguirus picked up the baby, glad that she could hold her head up, even if it was a little wobbly, so that she didn't have to hold her like she just came out of the womb. She turned the corner and almost ran into Sherlock.

"You were taking a while, so I thought I'd check on you."

Anguirus blinked, "You were listening to see if I would say her name."

Sherlock furrowed his eyebrows, "What? That is a ridiculous accusation."

"I'm right, you're lying." Anguirus walked around him down the hall.

Sherlock followed, "Alright, fine... I just really find diapers disgusting."

Anguirus abruptly stopped and turned, causing Sherlock to be the one that almost ran into her, "But, look," Anguirus stood on her tippy toes to get her daughter closer to Sherlock's face, "She's so cute."

Sherlock pulled his face back, "Yes, but feces is not." The baby didn't seem to want to be that close to him either as she dropped her head onto Anguirus' shoulder. It was incredibly cute. "I always wanted to experiment on babies, but I was never allowed."

Anguirus immediately turned back around, "And you're still not."

Sherlock made a disappointed noise and they both walked down the stairs to the kitchen where Mrs. -and who she guessed to be Mr.- Holmes. Mrs. Holmes smiled, "Dear, these are our guests," She frowed, "Oh, dear. I don't remember your name."

"Her name is Anguirus. Don't strain yourself, mother. You may call her Z, everyone does."

Everyone did, anyway. "Sherlock, you best apologize to your mother." Anguirus said.

"Or, what?"

"Or that's two diapers." She warned.

"No, it'd only be one. I've already figured out your child's name." He turned to his mother and grasped her hand, "I'm sorry, mother. And the baby's name is," Sherlock looked smugly at Anguirus, "... Sarah."

Anguirus hummed, "No. But, you're on the right track."

Mr. Holmes reached out his hand and shook the woman's, "Nice to meet you, Z. Your beautiful daughter, as well, whatever her name may be." Sweet man.

However, the father was almost drowned out as Mycroft burst through the door dramatically from the sitting room, "Of course it's not Sarah, you nitwit. Why would Anguirus name her child after her mother? She's trying not to be found. Although, I do agree. It must be a very plain name to over- compensate for Anguirus' own misfortune, no offense. I'm guessing that it's Abigail."

"Nope." Anguirus sniffed at the mashed potatos that sat on the counter, enjoying the buttery scent.

"Wow, both Sherlock and Mycroft got it wrong?" John whistled from his almost invisible spot behind the oldest Holmes brother.

"You give it a go, then." Sherlock demanded.

John crossed his arms and cleared his throat, "Okay." He walked closer and crouched to be face-level with the baby, who stared back at John with much less intensity, "Hm. She's a hard one." Suddenly, the baby reached out and poked his nose out of curiosity. Everyone in the kitchen laughed, even Mycroft. Anguirus stared down at her child with such love that it almost knocked the wind out of Sherlock. She has changed. Drastically.

John stood up, still chuckling, "I don't know. I'm guessing Emma."

Anguirus gasped and rose her eyebrows. Sherlock didn't believe it, "What? Emma? John got something right?"

Anguirus relaxed her face and grinned, "No."

John laughed, "Why don't the parents give it a try?"

"Oh, fun! I love games!" Mrs. Holmes held out her arms, "May I?"

Only two people have ever held the baby. Anguirus, obviously, and her next door neighbor that babysat while she was working. It must have been apparent that she wasn't sure because Mrs. Holmes reassured, "I held both Mycroft and Sherlock. I think I can handle your sweet angel."

"I'm more worried about how she handles you." Anguirus muttered, but handed the baby over, anyway.

Mrs. Holmes immediately started gently bouncing her like a mother would. The old woman let out a giggle, "It's been so long since I've held a baby. I don't think I ever will, what with my sons being recluses and all."

"Mother." The two boys stated at the same time. Sherlock finished with a, "Just guess a name."

"Alright, alright." She rolled her eyes and stared down into the baby's wide eyes. It must have been doing her head in, being handled by a stranger. "I'm guessing Jennifer or Jenny."

"Nope." Anguirus popped the 'p'.

"Dad, your turn." Mycroft said. The brothers must have been getting bored.

The elderly man turned and looked at Anguirus, "I think Megan. I always liked that name. Wanted it to be Sherlock's name, but it turned out he was a boy."

"Megan? You would have named me Megan? That's a terrible name!"

Anguirus blinked at Mr. Holmes, her jaw slightly slack. Mycroft scoffed, "We're not falling for that one again. Can't believe we fell for it in the first place."

"No, he's right. Her name is Megan." Anguirus tilted her head, "You're not like your family are you, Mr. Holmes?"

"You're joking." John said.

"Megan is a beautiful name, Z." Mrs. Holmes smiled.

"Why'd you choose 'Megan'?" Sherlock asked.

Anguirus shrugged, "Well, we all know at least one Megan. But, no one can quite place what that Megan looked like or did. We just know there's a girl named Megan."

"That's not true, I can remember exactly what Megan looked like and did." Sherlock added, looking off to the side.

"Sherlock, my child does not count." Anguirus rolled her eyes.

"Damn." He grumbled, "I liked it much better when you didn't talk."

"Ah-ha!" John suddenly said loudly, pointing a finger and Anguirus, "I knew there was something off. You can speak now! How?"

"Oh, catch up, John, she could always speak." Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Now that we all know the baby's name and that Ms. Zamora does, in fact, have a working larynx, I suggest we all gather in the sitting room to talk business."

The business of her possible dismemberment. Anguirus took Megan and followed the boys into the green sitting room. It was so cozy that she felt like falling asleep again.

"Have a seat, Anguirus." Mycroft motioned to the couch. They were always so polite. Anguirus sat and propped Megan up on her lap so that she could have a spot in the conversation. John sat next to her as Sherlock sat in the chair across from Mycroft. The oldest brother poured himself a tumbler of bourbon before leaning back in his chair, "I didn't phone you because I didn't want there to be any chance that he could find you."

"Wonders that did." Anguirus muttered.

Mycroft chuckled, "Sherlock's wrong. It's better now that you speak."

"Which I still don't understand." John said.

"Later, John." Anguirus stated.

Mycroft continued, "After the shooting, while you were escorted to the airport, Moriarty was taken to the hospital."

"Should've let him bleed out." Anguirus was giving the wood in the fireplace a frightening death-stare.

"I would've been happy to, but it's against the law. Turns out, Moriarty has many friends who have access to spare livers. He was better within a couple of weeks."

"He was arrested and went to trial for your kidnapping." John said, "You should have seen him. He was completely different from when he stole the crown jewels. He looked vacant and... and sick."

"Love sick." Sherlock added.

Anguirus groaned, "You're going to make me throw up." She genuinely felt queasy from the phrase.

"You understand why I couldn't tell you." Mycroft took a drink.

"It's not like I would've been there. I feel unsafe just being this close to London."

"Well, it didn't matter when you were half-way around the world, did it?" Sherlock spoke sarcastically.

"Anyway," Mycroft glared at his little brother, "He was found guilty, but broke out of prison two months ago. I was going to tell you, then, but any contact would've been detrimental."

"Well, what about now? He's not going to think it's suspicious that you guys took a trip to your parent's house as soon as I got the letter?"

"We've already been here for two days." John said.

"Two days? Is that all it's been? Feels like ten years." Sherlock grumbled. He was such a kid.

"Don't worry, Anguirus," Mycroft drank more, "I have this place surrounded. Even if he did find you, there's no way in."

"This is Moriarty, we're talking about," Sherlock propped his feet up on the table, "He faked his own death right in front of me and I still can't figure out how he did it."

"I just wonder how mad he is at me. Is he 'I'm just going to kidnap her again and torture her with a slow death' mad or is he 'I'm going to give out her location to every person who has her face plastered on a 'Most Wanted' poster' mad?"

They were all silent for a moment before Mycroft spoke softly, "Anguirus, no matter what, we will protect you. None of this is your fault."

She sighed, "Is it, though?"

"What do you mean by that?" John asked.

"I mean," Anguirus sighed and pulled her hand from Megan, who was playing with her fingers, rubbing her forehead, "It was my idea to not talk and that was what got him the most, apparently."

"Why didn't you talk?"

"Goodness sake, just tell him already." Sherlock said.

"I didn't want anyone talking to me."

John turned his body towards her, "That's why you didn't speak for years? You didn't feel like being social?"

"No, man. I just... How would you feel to be ripped away from the only life you knew? I've had severe PTSD since I was nine. Excuse me for having a 'phase'."

"That's not it." Sherlock said.

"What do you mean 'that's not it'? You don't know." Anguirus immediately defended herself.

"No, I mean, you not speaking isn't why he's obsessed. It happened way before he found out that you could. No, there's something about you, personally, that drove him over the edge." Sherlock turned towards her and squinted at her, trying to figure it out.

"Maybe it's because she rejected him." Mycroft offered.

"No, she was a puzzle. Moriarty loves puzzles." Sherlock was still examining her.

Anguirus threw her head back and stared at the ceiling, groaning, "He already solved it! He knows all about my past, like he wanted." She lifted her head back up to stare at the fire, "I know why he's still after me; besides the fact that I tried to murder him."

"Please, do tell." Mycroft said.

"I'm a smartass. I said a very smartass-y thing to him before I shot him. It was like... holding a piece of meat in front of a hungry, caged dog."

"What did you say?" John asked.

Anguirus started chuckling, "I said- I said-" She started straight out laughing, almost crying. Megan was looking up at her mother in alarm, just like the three other men in the room. Anguirus finally calmed down and caught her breath, "I said, "I don't speak to people with low intelligence."" She started laughing again.

"That was about the stupidest thing you could've done." Sherlock scolded.

Anguirus sighed, "Yeah, well I thought he was going to die. I wanted him to undergo some torturous humiliation first."

"But, he lived. Now he wants to prove that he is smart enough for you."

"I just said it to piss him off, not that it was true."

"Why do you think he chose you in the first place?" John asked.

They were all silent, waiting for Anguirus' answer. She had spent the most time with him, so she would have the most accurate opinion. She did have one. Anguirus cleared her throat, "Yeah, I think he just wanted a sex slave, but he was more preoccupied with trying to find my records that he must have forgot about his initial idea."

"Didn't forget it all the way, it seems." Mycroft looked down at Megan, "She is amazingly well behaved."

"Wait," John looked between the baby and Mycroft, "You're not seriously suggesting what I think you are."

"You are amazingly slow, John." Sherlock stood and crouched in front of Megan, observing her like he had been Anguirus.

John looked down at the baby, who was chewing on her own hand, "That's..."

"Moriarty Jr." Mycroft finished.

"You say that again and I'll rip your tongue from your throat." Anguirus growled, staring at Mycroft with that stare she used to have.

Maybe she hasn't changed that much, after all.

"Her name," Anguirus said slowly, "Is Megan Grace Jones. She has no father." Sherlock felt that he might of been too close to her while her deadly anger was surfacing, so he retreated back to his chair.

"Were you- Did he-" John gulped, "Are you okay?"

Anguirus shrugged, "I let him do it so I could escape while he slept."

John still looked like he was struggling with it.

"I meant no disrespect, Anguirus." Mycroft reassured, "But, he must not know that Megan exists."

"Obviously." She responded, smoothing out the baby's hair as a reflex from talking about danger.

"He might kill her." Sherlock stated.

"What?" Both John and Anguirus asked.

"He did strap a bomb to a ten year old." Mycroft nodded.

Anguirus' breath hitched, her mind immediately thinking of one person, "Have you guys checked on Charlene?"

Mycroft tugged at his collar, "Charlene has been adopted by the Badham family in South Wales."

Anguirus felt her heart drop into her stomach, "What about Jacob and Harper?"

"After Moriarty was sent to prison, they moved to an undisclosed location on the behalf of the British Protection Agency."

She sighed, "I know this is all supposed to make me feel better, but I can't help but think that Moriarty can find them easily."

"You're completely right." Sherlock stated.

"Sherlock." John warned.

The door to the sitting room opened and Mr. Holmes poked his head in, "Dinner's ready."

The four of them stood and walked into the kitchen, where the table was covered with delicious looking food. Anguirus discreetly asked Mrs. Holmes for a hand towel. Facing away from everyone, Anguirus pulled out her breast and Megan latched on, hungry after the day she's had. The mother covered up with the hand towel out of respect. If it had been anywhere else, she wouldn't have, but she didn't want these people to feel uncomfortable. Anguirus sat down at the table and they all started to eat the Easter dinner. "This is wonderful, Mrs. Holmes." Anguirus complimented.

"Thank you, dear."

She didn't used to have manners, but it was part of who she was trying to be.

"So," Mrs. Holmes said, "What's it like to have a stalker?"

"Dear, that's not appropriate." Mr. Holmes said.

"It's annoying." Anguirus answered.

"You're not afraid?" Mrs. Holmes ignored her husband.

"I doubt Z has felt fear in years." Sherlock informed.

Mrs. Holmes shook her head, "But, fear is-"

"-Wisdom in the face of danger." The rest of the Holmes family finished.

"Well, it is." Mrs. Holmes blushed a little.

"I was scared." Anguirus said before the older woman could experience any more embarrassment. The table went quiet as she continued, "When I opened the letter. Because of Megan. But, then I figured that he should be much more afraid of me." She picked up a cracker and looked at it, "I'm the one who has his heart in the palm of my hand."

She then proceeded to crush the cracker in her fist with smile.

"Oh, my." Mrs. Holmes smiled, "You are scary."

"Is this a woman thing?" Sherlock asked, glancing in between his mother and Anguirus.

"Most women enjoy the destruction of a man." Mycroft informed his little brother.

"Oh, right, right."

Dinner continued with much less violent innuendoes and later that evening, after tea, dessert, and watching John change a dirty diaper, Anguirus laid on the bed in the room she was assigned, rubbing Megan's back as the baby slept on her chest, and stared at the wooden ceiling. She loved her baby's smell. It was the thing that lured her to sleep.

The last thing she thought before she started dreaming was that she liked who she was and she'd be damned to let Jim Moriarty ruin it.


	3. Chapter 3

Megan had been a darling during the day, but at night she cried almost every three hours on the dot. There were many reasons why. Stomach ache, soiled diapers, hungry, and Anguirus was certain that the tiny baby was experiencing jet lag. Or, she was plotting against her mother, making her exhausted so that she couldn't fight off an impending attack. Around four in the morning, Sherlock shouted from his room down the hall, probably waking up way more people than Megan did.

"Shut it up!"

Anguirus was running on fumes. She was much more irritable. She growled and, while cradling an almost screaming baby, marched down the hall to where the man's voice originated and burst through the door. Sherlock sat up slightly and squinted as Anguirus walked quickly towards him, snatching the collar of his pajamas and bringing his face close to her's, "She's a baby, not an electronic. You call her an 'it' one more time, I swear to God, Sherlock, I will do terrible things to you."

Megan then betrayed her. As soon as she saw Sherlock, she stopped crying, her watery eyes making the iris' look much larger like a sad puppy. "Oh, don't you do that." Anguirus let go of Sherlock and glared down at her child, "Don't cater to him. He's a much bigger baby than you."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and laid back down roughly turning his back to his visitors, "Do close the door on your way out."

"No way. Scoot over."

Sherlock jerked his head back to look at her, "What?"

"If your face makes her stop crying, then your face is what she's going to stare at until she falls back to sleep."

"Absolutely not."

"Then, you'll get no sleep."

Sherlock scowled and moved to the side closest to the door, "Get on the other side so I could cover you if an intruder comes."

"How sweet of you." Anguirus said flatly as she stood on the bed, stepping over Sherlock and plopping down on the empty space on the bed. She leaned back against the headboard and laid Megan's head on the shoulder closest to Sherlock so she could stare down at the unpleased man. Anguirus rested her head against the wood of the headboard and closed her eyes, ready to welcome sweet sleep. Sherlock turned dramatically from his back to his side facing the door. Then, he turned to face the two girls in his bed, grumbling, "I can feel her staring at me."

"It's all in your head, Sherlock. Go to sleep." Anguirus mumbled back.

"How can you sleep like that?" He asked.

"I'm a mother; I sleep wherever, whenever, and however."

"You've changed. People can't change that much in a year."

"I lived in Las Vegas. I relaxed. I was pregnant. I explored things. I needed to stop pretending to be someone else and figure out who I am."

"This is who you are? A blonde, violent, boring person?"

"Well, I'm happy. Aren't people who're themselves happy?" Anguirus opened her eyes and glanced down at Sherlock, who was staring up at her with squinted eyes, like he usually did when he was trying to figure something out.

"That's what I'm told." Sherlock confirmed, "But, how could you be happy with so little sleep?"

She closed her eyes again, "The only thing keeping me from sleep right now is Sherlock Holmes." Megan had already fallen asleep, drooling on Anguirus' 'I Love Las Vegas' shirt. Sherlock just grunted, but didn't say anything and within five minutes, Anguirus' mouth had fallen open from deep sleep. Like mother like daughter.

Sherlock was still unsure. She was a master conman. A chameleon who adapted to whoever she needed to be. Sherlock though that she could just be pretending to be happy being like this because of Megan. He needed more time to figure it out. He needed sleep more.

Five hours later, a sudden bright light made Anguirus jump a little and furrow her eyebrows.

"For God's sake, mother, turn off your flash." She heard Mycroft scold.

Anguirus popped open her eyes and looked towards the doorway. Three faces were blocked by cell phones. The only face she could see was that of an annoyed Mycroft. She groaned and looked away, leaning her cheek against the still sleeping Megan's soft head, "Go away!"

"What she said." Sherlock slurred, his eyes still closed and his back facing the door.

"This is the closest I'll ever feel like a grandmother." Mrs. Holmes snapped another picture.

Sherlock started flailing his limbs, trying to kick off his blanket before stomping his way over to the door and slamming it closed, making Megan jump this time and rub her face roughly against Anguirus' shoulder. It seemed that the feeling of anger towards being woken up started from a very, very young age. She let out the little noise of annoyance as Sherlock stomped back over to the bed and threw himself down face first on the foot of mattress, nearly landing on Anguirus' feet.

However, Megan was now awake, which meant Anguirus was awake. She sighed and laid Megan down in Sherlock's spot, "Watch her. You're changing the diaper."

"No." Sherlock said, his face turned away from her.

"Yes, or I'll make you eat it."

"Told you you were violent."

"I already knew that." Anguirus stood up and stretched her arms above her head, her spine popping into place. She started walking towards the door, "Seriously, watch her."

"She's only three months; she can't roll over."

"Do it, bitch." Anguirus left the room.

Sherlock huffed and picked up his head to lay on his other cheek, glaring at the baby. Megan had a very full diaper and she was looking around like she _didn't_ make a mess to purposely spite Sherlock. Perhaps it was more 'like father like daughter'. Anguirus came back in with supplies and dropped them on the bed in between the tiny baby and the grown man, "Up-y, daisy. Change my baby."

"Can I change her into something that doesn't cry or excrete fluids?"

"The more you make me talk, the more I hate you."

Sherlock hummed and sat up, "Your old self is showing."

"So will the inside of your skull if you don't get a move on. She's never had a diaper rash before and she's not starting now."

Sherlock sighed and faced the baby, who stared up at him with a lot of interest just like earlier that morning. Very much like father like daughter. He fumbled while trying to unsnap the onesie, Megan's legs kicking at him. "Why is she kicking? Is she afraid?"

"Wow, you don't know much about babies, do you? She's happy." Anguirus stood there with her arms crossed, enjoying his discomfort.

Sherlock peeled back the sticky tape and was only able to open the diaper a bit before closing it with a gag, "That's disgusting!"

"Well, she had a stomach ache."

"I can't do it."

"This is Karma."

"There's no such thing."

"I disagree."

Sherlock opened the diaper back up and quickly swiped up the baby wipes, "Better get this over with before I vomit all on your child."

"You can put a human head in your refrigerator, but you can't handle a little bit of poop." Anguirus clicked her tongue, "I'm very disappointed."

Sherlock cleaned Megan as quickly as possible, the urge to shower multiple times strong as ever. Afterwards, Anguirus clapped, "Good job. Everyone should change at least one diaper in their life. Now go throw that crap away." She snorted at her own pun.

Sherlock looked up at her for a moment, letting her know that he wasn't amused before taking the used diaper and leaving the room. Anguirus sat on the bed next to her baby, working the onesie off over her head, "Hey, Meg. Why are you so weird? Staring at him like that." She placed a long-sleeved pink onesie over Megan's head and grey leggings over her bottom. The scar was on her lower right eyelid where the mole had been. Anguirus had immediately demanded it to be removed. It was hardly even noticeable, but it was Sherlock. He noticed everything. Suddenly, Anguirus grinned, "I know why. You watched that one movie- 'Ice Age'. He looks just like that sloth. We better not tell him, he might get offended."

Anguirus picked up her baby and made her way back into her bedroom. She changed into a pink sundress that had white polka dots. She started dressing that way as a disguise, but she found that it made her happy and she enjoyed the feeling of Megan's cheek on her shoulder. The mother and daughter then went downstairs, where the family plus John were already eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Z!" Mr. Holmes smiled.

"Why were you in bed with Sherlock?" John immediately asked.

"Oh, please, John. For once, I wish you weren't thinking about sex." Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"The curse of a simple mind." Mycroft sighed.

Anguirus turned her back towards the table and situated Megan so the baby could eat before placing a hand towel over her shoulder to hide her, "Megan stopped crying when she looked at him. The exact opposite reaction from most people." Everyone at the table laughed at Sherlock. Anguirus sat down in between John and Mrs. Holmes and helped herself to the feast on the table. Mrs. Holmes must have been up since five making the food.

"You'll have to wear a cardigan when we go back to the city to hide your scars." Mycroft said, buttering a piece of toast.

Anguirus had almost forgotten they were there. The only people who would stare at them were the ones who stood behind her. That's probably how Moriarty found her. She was in a city with a lot of traffic, always revealing her scars. The mention of the scars wasn't the thing that caught her attention, however, "I can't go back to London. Are you insane?"

"You can't stay here, it endangers our parents." Sherlock said.

Anguirus rubbed her forehead, "Where? Where would I go in London?"

"Two hundred and twenty-one B Baker Street." Mycroft said simply.

Anguirus snorted, "Right, like Moriarty doesn't have constant eyes on that place. He used to have cameras all over your apartment."

"There's no reason to suspect that he thinks you have contact with us. Also, we comb through my brother's apartment every week."

"It's reasonable that he'll be watching Sherlock anyway. A mysterious woman suddenly starts living there a few days after he sends a letter to his obsession. Come on, now." Anguirus bit into a sausage, "What about Lastrade?"

"What about him?" John asked.

"No." Sherlock said, ignoring his partner.

"Why not? It'll be one of the last places he looks."

"Because Lastrade and his wife have a rocky relationship. I don't think introducing a young attractive blonde into their home would be a great idea." Mycroft gave a 'I'm always right' smile.

"She could stay with Mary and I." John said.

"Who's Mary?" Anguirus asked.

"My wife."

"You have a wife?"

"I've had one this whole time."

"That's a 'no', as well." Sherlock said.

"I don't want to stay with Sherlock."

"I don't want you and that scream machine staying with me, either, but we've looked at every possibility already. My apartment is the best option."

"What about with Mrs. Hudson? Or that apartment down in the basement?" Mrs. Holmes asked.

"Too close to the front door." Sherlock furrowed his eyebrows, "How'd you know about the downstairs apartment? Have you been reading John's blog again?"

"He's a very good writer." Mr. Holmes complimented.

"We have other problems right now." Anguirus said.

"Like what?"

"Like I only have a limited amount of money and a child that needs a lot of items to exist."

"You can use some of Sherlock's and Mycroft's old things. We kept everything. Cribs, blankies, teddies-"

"-Foreskins." Mrs. Holmes interrupted her husband. Everyone had trouble swallowing at that moment. John started choking on his eggs.

"I don't think she'll be needing those, mother, dear." Mycroft almost killed her from the look he was giving.

"Mrs. Hudson can go out and get the things you need. I'm sure you've already guessed that you won't be allowed to leave until Moriarty is caught." Sherlock pretended like his mother hadn't said a single thing.

""Don't worry, Z, we'll keep you from being taken hostage by keeping you hostage."" Anguirus grumbled, mocking the brothers.

"Enough of this, now." Mycroft said, "We need to get going."

After Anguirus burped Megan and everyone said goodbye to the parents, they all got into separate vehicles. Mycroft into one, Sherlock and John in another, and Anguirus in a completely separate one. It was a maroon mini van with a carseat in the back for Megan and that same woman that was in the helicopter with her was in the driver's seat. "You two will look like a couple." Mycroft had told her, "You'll take a completely different route than us and will be dropped off a block away from Baker Street. I'm sure you'll find your way from there."

Anguirus sat in the car with the woman for almost three hours, the only thing the woman saying was that her name was Anthea. That wasn't true. When they got to the city limits, Anthea reached over and grabbed Anguirus' hand, resting their clasped fists on her leg. Had to make it look real for the traffic cameras and on-lookers. She was sure that if Moriarty had known her address that he knew what she looked like as well. She didn't want to dye her hair again. She refused. Anguirus will find Moriarty herself before he fucked with anything that made her happy. She was experiencing it for the first time and she didn't want to lose it.

Anthea stopped the van outside of a large convenience store that was exactly a block away from Baker Street, "This is your stop." She then leaned over and kissed Anguirus briefly on the mouth. She tried not to act surprised and smiled after they pulled away from each other, getting out of the van and opening the back to take out the car seat and the diaper bag. Anguirus waved good-bye to Anthea as she pulled away. She turned and entered the store. There were many people shopping for groceries. Good. Anguirus grabbed a cart and placed the carseat in the front, looking into her baby's eyes as a silent 'let's get this over with'. They walked around a bit, putting all sorts of things in the cart until she came across a door that had a big red 'EXIT' sign over the door. Anguirus picked up the carseat and shoved open the door, finding herself in a narrow alley. All those years walking around London let her know where she was and where she needed to go. Anguirus walked the length of it, stopping at the mouth that emptied onto a busy street.

Anguirus wasn't about to just cross it. She glanced up at the security cameras lining the street and was extremely surprised to see that none of cameras were facing in her direction. Mycroft. Still, she looked down to make her hair cover face as she quickly walked across the street into the neighboring alley. Finally, she spotted the back of the apartments that she needed. Anguirus walked straight to the back door of the downstairs apartment and walked in, only to be greeted by screaming that made Megan start crying.

Great to be back in London.


	4. Chapter 4

"Who on Earth are you?!" Screeched Mrs. Hudson. Anguirus appeared to be in her kitchen.

Anguirus shushed her, "Please, Mrs. Hudson. Stop screaming." She sat the carseat down on the table and unbuckled Megan, picking her up and bouncing her gently to calm her down. She needed to calm Mrs. Hudson down just as quickly, "I imagine you don't remember me and that Sherlock didn't have time to tell you."

Mrs. Hudson's hands were still covering her heart as she asked, "Tell me what?"

Anguirus' entire body was telling her not to tell Mrs. Hudson who she really was. But, surely Sherlock wouldn't place her with someone untrustworthy, "I'm going to be staying with him for an indefinite amount of time."

"Who are you?"

Anguirus stuck out her hand, "Anguirus Zamora. Previous unintentional client who unintentionally needs help again. You can call me 'Z'."

Mrs. Hudson slowly stuck out her hand, "I'm sorry, dear, but I don't recognize your face."

"That's good. Um," Anguirus looked down at the watery-eyed baby who was staring at the old woman with terrified eyes, "This is Megan."

"Oh, hello." Mrs. Hudson spoke to the baby like she could understand.

"Is Sherlock back, yet?" Anguirus wanted to just be by herself for a moment.

"No, not yet."

"Great." She placed Megan back into her carseat and picked it up, walking around Mrs. Hudson.

"I'll make you some tea."

"You don't have to."

"It'd be my pleasure."

"Okay, thank you, Mrs. Hudson." Anguirus said quickly before exiting the apartment and practically running up the stairs to Sherlock's always open apartment. She sat Megan down on the coffee table in front of the couch and laid down on her stomach on the cool wooden floor, closing her eyes. Last time she was in London, she didn't care if she died. Now, she really, really needed to live. Anguirus had a purpose and will fight with everything she had.

"Why are you on the floor?" Sherlock asked from the doorway.

"Relaxing."

Sherlock just hummed and dropped something by her head before plopping down in his chair. Anguirus peeped her eye open and looked at the brown grocery bag. She reached out an arm and picked it up, emptying its contents out onto the floor next to her. A box of diapers and a burner phone fell out.

"I couldn't help noticing that you only have three diapers left."

"Well, shit." Anguirus said, staring at the phone.

"What?" Sherlock asked, opening up his laptop to look up one thing or another.

"I left the other phone that contained Mycroft's number in my apartment."

"You're out of practice." Sherlock insulted, "Mycroft burned your apartment."

"That's fair."

"Or, rather, the building."

"What?" Anguirus asked loudly, sitting up on her knees, "Please tell me no one was hurt."

"And it was more like an explosion."

"Sherlock." Anguirus glared, "Was anyone hurt?"

"Eight injured and two dead." Sherlock turned his laptop to show Anguirus the article briefly before bringing it back into his lap, "Had to make it seem like an accident; people are always hurt in accidents. Anyway, what do you care?"

"It's this new thing I'm trying; it's called being human." Anguirus picked up the phone and turned it on, noting that Sherlock had already entered three numbers into the phone.

"Boring."

"Knock, knock." Mrs. Hudson said with a smile and a tray of tea as she walked in, "It's good for Sherlock to have a woman around. For the longest time I thought he preferred a different kind of company, if you know what I mean,-"

"Thank you, Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock interrupted.

Anguirus smiled at the old woman, "I'm not here to give him any kind of company. If fact, I'm thinking of a way to get out of this apartment right now."

"No." Sherlock said.

Anguirus continued, "Because it is the first place that Moriarty is going to look, but it seems that the Holmes brothers are idiots."

Mrs. Hudson gasped loudly, "Who?"

"This is the first place he'd think you'd be." Sherlock explained, "Which is why it'd be the last place he'd look."

"You're not understanding me, Sherlock!" Anguirus pounded her fist against the floor.

Mrs. Hudson jumped, "Oh my!" And headed straight out of the door.

"Thank you for the tea, Mrs. Hudson." Anguirus called politely after her before standing up and approaching Sherlock, crouching next to him, "Listen to me. Are you listening?" Sherlock rolled his eyes and she took that as a 'yes', "It's you, Sherlock. You're the one who Moriarty is obsessed with. I'm just temporary. If he can't find me, he'll get over it and come for you. But, it'll be a 2-for-1 deal."

"Mycroft's wrong, it's better when you didn't talk." Sherlock stood and straightened his suit jacket, Anguirus following his lead. He looked down at her and she realized exactly how short she was. Her personality had always made her feel taller. "Where would you go, then?"

Anguirus backed away from him, realizing that he didn't understand personal space, and headed over to Megan, "I don't know, yet."

"Perfect. Since you don't have any better ideas, you're my new flatmate."

Anguirus took a baby blanket from the diaper bag and laid it down on the couch before placing Megan on it and starting the process of diaper changing, "I hope Megan cries continually all through the night and disrupts your life."

"I hope she does the same to you. How do you take your tea?"

"No milk, lots of sugar."

Sherlock poured the tea and started shoveling sugar into the cup, "I find it interesting."

"Of course you do." Anguirus stated before he explained anything.

Sherlock gave her a look before continuing, "You haven't asked for any type of citric acid in twenty-four hours."

Anguirus picked up Megan, resting her against her chest as she relaxed against the back of the couch, "As of twenty-four hours ago, I've given up everything that reminded me of before Las Vegas."

Sherlock sat down the drink on the coffee table in front of her, "Megan doesn't remind you?"

"Nope." Anguirus hoisted her daughter up into the air just to bring her down quickly and kiss her cheek, "Megan is a symbol of hope. Like Batman." She sat Megan on her lap and leaned forward, drinking the tea. It was very good.

"It must disappoint you to find out that all your belongings have been burnt into ash."

"Nah."

They heard the door downstairs open and feet parading up the stairs. Sherlock hummed and sat down in his chair, "The Watsons are here."

"Why? You just saw John four hours ago."

"Shut up."

"Maybe you do prefer a different kind of company."

"I said, 'Shut up'."

John walked in, a blonde woman in tow, "I see you haven't killed each other yet."

"Thinking about it." Sherlock and Anguirus spoke at the same time.

John blinked before clearing his throat, "Right, well, Mary, this is Z. Z, this is my wife, Mary."

Anguirus stood, still holding Megan as she shook Mary's hand, "Hi."

"So, you're the unlucky one, huh?" Mary smiled.

In response, Anguirus tilted her head and stopped the shaking, but didn't let go of Mary's hand.

"Oh, here we go." Sherlock muttered, sitting down his tea cup.

Anguirus gripped Mary's hand tightly and yanked the woman closer to her, staring hard at her face, "Wasn't I supposed to kill you once?"

Mary rose her eyebrows, "Wasn't I supposed to kill you?"

They stared at each other for a few more seconds before they both smiled and hugged each other. Mary looked at the baby, "She's so cute! What's her name?"

"Megan."

"Wait, I'm sorry," John interrupted, "Do you two know each other?"

"Only by reputation." Mary said, "I've been hearing about this girl since she was little."

Anguirus' eyes widened, "Are you kidding me? I wanted to be just like you!"

"Oh, great." John walked over to his chair and sat down, "Sherlock, they're bonding over assassination."

"It's unbelievable." Mary continued, ignoring her husband, "How old are you now?"

"Twenty-five."

"Still that young?"

Sherlock sighed loudly, "Can you just stop the pleasantries? They're boring."

"Shut the fuck up, Sherlock." Anguirus dead-panned before flopping back down on the couch and sitting Megan on her lap so she could stare at the people.

"So, that's Moriarty's baby." Mary said, pointing at Megan after she sat down next to Anguirus.

"No, she's Anguirus' baby." Anguirus said.

"She's also Moriarty's daughter. The sooner you admit it the sooner we can all get on with our lives." Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"If I don't admit it and convince everyone including myself that Megan's father was that one guy that I met the first night in Vegas, then there would be no connection between Moriarty and Megan and everything would be fine." Anguirus said with her eyes closed.

"Wait, there was a man in Las Vegas?" John asked, "So, she could not be..." He didn't want to finish in fear of Anguirus' anger.

"Of course there wasn't a man, John, use your head. Z, use your's, as well. That baby came out of you. You are the connection."

Anguirus took a deep breath, "You're so annoying."

"As are you. I suggest you feed Megan. She looks like she's about to cry."

" _She's_ about to cry? _I'm_ about to cry." Anguirus stood up with the baby and the diaper bag, "If you would excuse me." She marched to the back of the apartment and burst into Sherlock's room before slamming the door behind her.

"What's her problem?" Sherlock asked.

"Probably has something to do with the fact that the father of her child is a psychopath who is hunting her down and she feels like you placed her under a microscope by bringing her here." Mary informed.

"No, that's ridiculous." Sherlock said.

"She's probably right, Sherlock." John said.

"I'm going to talk to her. Y'know, assassin to assassin." Mary stood up and walked to Sherlock's room, knocking before she went in.

"I wish she'd stop bringing it up." John grumbled.

"Guys!" Mary yelled. The two men jumped up and ran to her. Inside his room was nothing.

"Moriarty." John said.

"No." Sherlock walked quickly to the open window and looked down into the alley behind the apartments, "She ran. That's why she took the diaper bag."

"With a baby?" John asked.

"You obviously don't know who Anguirus Zamora is." Mary stated.

"Where would she go?" John asked.

"I don't know." Sherlock took out his cell phone and dialed his brother's number, "I don't even think she knows."

But, she did know. Anguirus had seen the address scribbled in an open address book laying on Sherlock's cluttered desk. Megan was strapped to her chest in the baby carrier as she weaved her way through the city's alleyways. Her hair was stuffed under a black winter hat that had a little ball on top that she stole from Mrs. Hudson's apartment. Anguirus knew that doing this was going to piss everyone off, but it was also going to hurt her. Every ounce of her being was telling her to not go through with her plan, but it was for the best. She tried her best to stay away from the cameras. London seemed to have too many. It only took ten minutes to get to Mary and John's house. She broke in through a window in the back, a little disappointed that Mary hadn't chosen to lock her house up better.

Anguirus found herself in the kitchen. It was always a kitchen, wasn't it? Their house was very nice. She sat down the diaper bag on the brown leather couch in the living room and unstrapped her child, pulling out a breast so she could eat. Anguirus went around the entire house before finding what she wanted in the bedroom. She opened up John's laptop and rolled her eyes at the word 'password'. Anguirus broke into Moriarty's security system in four tries, so it didn't surprise her that she got it on the first try. '221 B'. Jesus, Watson. She looked up the person she needed to and took out the phone from her cardigan's pocket, entering the number into the contacts. Anguirus cleared the history of the computer and burped Megan before going to Mary's closet and changing her clothes. She had to change into a dress because the pants were too big. If the pants were too big, then running away would be difficult.

She put on one of John's hats and took Megan into the living room, wrapping her sleeping body into a baby blanket and laying her down on the couch. For the rest of the time there, she stared at Megan. Kissed Megan. Told her that she loved her.

Anguirus didn't leave until she heard a key in the front door.

They had spent the rest of the day looking for Anguirus. They had called the phone that she took, but she wasn't answering. Sherlock had said that he put a tracer in it, but she must have found it. Mycroft had spotted her once a few streets away, but she could have went any where from there.

John and Mary needed to go home and sleep.

"What is she thinking?" John asked.

"Survival, probably." Mary answered.

John opened the door and walked in, almost immediately paused. "What? What is it?" Mary asked as she walked up next to him, stopping and staring at exactly what he had.

Megan. Little sleeping Megan.

"Z!" John yelled as he began frantically searching the house. Mary walked over to the baby and saw the piece that was pinned to the front of the baby blanket.

"She left a note!" Mary called to her husband. John came back in to the living room and read the note with Mary:

' _Dear Watsons,_

 _My mom would very much like it if you took care of me until it is safe. It'll be like a test run for when you have a baby of your own. Don't worry, she's coming back for me. She loves me too much to just leave me with you crazy people. Mom will contact you, she just doesn't want you to know where she is. If there's ever trouble, she'll text. For now, you guys need to take care of me._

 _I ate three hours ago and am in need of a diaper change. There's a couple of bottles of breast milk in the refrigerator and you should probably go buy some baby formula._

 _Love, Megan._ '

Anguirus was at a payphone, listening to the ringing on the other end. It took a while for them to answer and she was surprised to hear tiredness in the voice. She expected to hear a tipsy person.

"Hello?" The feminine male voice asked.

"Hey, Dylan. It's firecracker."

The line was quiet for a second, "... I'm sorry, who?"

"Firecracker. Anguirus. Z. The redhead who can't talk."

"Wait, but... What? Hold on. What?"

"It's a long story. Give me your address, man, I need somewhere to stay."

"You can't stay here!" He almost squealed, "And how'd you get my number?"

"It's on Facebook, idiot. I'm staying there. I need help and you're the only person I know here. Please."

"Fine! Okay... Just... Alright." Dylan rattled off the address and Anguirus immediately hung up, heading there.

She felt empty. Like there was supposed to be a diaper to change or a toothless smile to see. Megan was part of what made her 'her' and now that she wasn't attached to her like she usually was, she felt empty. Anguirus was definitely feeling the depression. She was walking across rooftops to get to Dylan's house. There were no cameras up there. He lived in a run down area in a three-story brick apartment building. She buzzed the button with Dylan's name and he buzzed back, letting her in. He lived on the second floor, apartment six. Anguirus knocked and waited for him to open the door. When he did, she noted how much weight he had lost.

"Oh my God, it really is you." Dylan said in shock.

"Let me in."

Dylan opened the door wider for her and she looked around. It was definitely a bachelor pad, but it was a bit cleaner. He had boys over often, then. "Is anyone else here?" Anguirus asked.

"No. I was trying to get some sleep. I have work in the morning." He paused and gasped when she took off her hat, "Your hair. I love it."

"Thanks. Now, before you ask a bunch of questions, I'll tell you the answers." Anguirus plopped down on the black couch in the center of the small apartment, "I left and changed my identity because a psycho obsessive killer is after me, but he found me and Sherlock Holmes thinks he can help, but I don't agree with him, so I'm here." No mention of Megan. Ever.

"Sherlock Holmes? The Sherlock Holmes?" Dylan squealed, "Oh my God, he's so cute! What's he like?"

"He's exactly like the guy who's after me, but less killer-y and obsessive-y."

"So, he's just psychotic."

"Right."

"But... I thought you were deaf or something." Dylan went into the kitchen and poured a glass of water for Anguirus.

"No, I was just pretending." She accepted the glass and chugged it.

"This is insane."

"Yeah, I know. Just go back to sleep. I'll make myself comfortable on the couch."

Dylan looked skeptical, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm not going to steal anything or whatever it is you're thinking."

"How long are you planning on staying?"

Anguirus stared down into the empty glass in her hands, "... I don't know."

"Oh... It's pretty serious, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. He was arrested and everything, but escaping is basically his thing, so..."

They were silent for a moment before Dylan announced that he was going back to bed and headed towards his room that was just off of the living room.

"Before you do," Anguirus turned and looked at him, "If you ever bring someone home, or mention that you have a friend staying with you, my name is Joan Matthews and I'm from Redding; just moved here and need a place to stay. We're childhood friends. Got it?"

Dylan blinked at her, "Joan Matthews. Got it." He went into his bedroom.

"Can I also have a blanket?" Anguirus called after him.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Dylan emerged from his bedroom and made his way to the bathroom on the other side of the living room. On the way, he tripped over something and barely caught himself before he landed on his face. He looked down at the floor and saw Anguirus sleeping on the floor behind the couch, cuddling up with the warm blanket on top of the cushions from the couch. He just shook his head and continued on with his morning. Dylan brushed his teeth in the shower and dressed in his uniform before combing and gelling his hair to perfection. He left the bathroom and stopped, looking at Anguirus. She was sitting on the fixed couch with the television onto some cartoons, eating.

"Made you some eggs." She said, pointing over her shoulder to the kitchen with her fork.

"Thanks." Dylan went into the kitchen and fixed his breakfast. It had been a long time since he actually had breakfast before work. "Why were you on the floor?"

"I was too close to the front door."

"... Right." Dylan plopped down next to her and started eating, surprised that they were actually good.

"You work at The Ledbury?" Anguirus asked. It sounded more like a statement, however.

"Yeah."

"Do you still DJ?"

"Nope. My gran said she was going to cut me off if I don't get a serious job."

"That sucks."

It was so awkward. Anguirus had thrust herself upon this poor man and dragged him into her business, but he was under the radar. Under the radar was preferable. Finally, though, Dylan said something that eased the tension, "That dress is shit."

Anguirus started giggling, which was something she had never done before. It must have been the stress, "It's not even mine, I don't have any clothes."

"We definitely need to go shopping."

"I can't leave this apartment."

Dylan looked at her with wide eyes, "What? At all?"

"I guess I forgot to mention that he is also a criminal mastermind and has friends everywhere ranging from government officials to homeless men on street corners. Also, Sherlock and his buddies are looking for me, so it's best if I stay inside."

Dylan blinked at her, looking like a deer, "What on Earth have you gotten yourself into?"

"Man, I didn't get myself into shit. I was thrown into a lion's den, my friend."

"Okay, you're being dramatic right now. That's my cue to leave."

"Bye! Don't talk to brown-eyed strangers!"

Dylan laughed, "Okay."

When he was gone, Anguirus locked the door and closed all of the blinds, just in case someone was actually peeking through every window in London. Then, she pulled out her cell phone from her jacket's pocket and dialed John's number. It was around eight in the morning, so she expected him to be awake, but not to answer as quickly as he did, "Z! Z, where the hell are you?"

"How's Megan?"

"You need to tell us where-"

"How is Megan, John?"

"She's fine. Missing her mother, I think. Now-"

Anguirus hung up, refusing to be on longer than a few seconds. She missed Megan so much that her chest felt like it was going to explode. She had to think of her safety. There's no reason to suspect that the baby had anything to do with Anguirus. John and Mary were newly married, it was only natural for there to be a baby. She spent her time alone searching the entire apartment, finding some disturbing things in Dylan's closet, before cleaning up. It was around six o'clock before Dylan came back with take out and shopping bags full of clothes for Anguirus. He had said that it was his pleasure, but she didn't buy it herself, so she felt guilty all the same. She left all of her money with John and Mary, knowing full well that John would use it as revenge.

Soon, Sherlock would find Moriarty and everything would be fine.

About a week had passed. Anguirus called John everyday to check on Megan and each day it was the same. "She misses her mother." He really knew how to repeatedly rip her heart out and stomp on it. That was the point, she supposed. Anguirus was ready for this whole thing to be over so she could go back to being normal.

However, on that day, she found that it was only the beginning.

It was at six at night, the usual time that Dylan came back. This time, he brought home a boy. Or, rather, a man. Anguirus heard his voice laughing outside of the door as she was cooking some of the chicken breast that was in the fridge. Her body and mind froze, her blood running cold. As she heard Dylan stick the key into the lock and start to turn the door knob, she panicked and crouched quickly, hiding behind the island, thinking.

The door finally opened and Dylan called out, "Joan? Where are you?" He sounded a little drunk.

"Oh, what is that smell?" Anguirus heard the dreadful voice, "It's delicious."

She had thought quickly, muddling through all of the, "How did Dylan not recognize him? He's all over! He's even seen him in person!" To settle on not being able to leave this poor guy alone with a murdering psycho. Quickly, she pulled out her phone and texted Sherlock the address. Anguirus then calmed her heart rate and opened the cabinet in front of her, taking out some sort of spice as Dylan said, "She is an amazing cook. Honestly, you should try it."

Anguirus suddenly popped up from behind the island, giving a little scream. She placed a hand on her chest and laughed, speaking in an English accident, "You gave me a heart attack, Dylan!"

Dylan laughed and placed an arm around the man he had brought home, pulling him over to the kitchen. It was Moriarty. Her tormentor. Seeing him was like getting punched in the stomach, but she didn't show it. Anguirus didn't show any recognition at all. Moriarty did, though. His smile almost changed immediately to sinister and his eyes darkened to almost black, adopting a crazy sheen. Perhaps it was just her imagination. He was dressed in a white t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dark blue jeans. His dark hair was slicked back, like it always was. How did he find her? How did he think of Dylan of all people? She was feeling immense regret about ditching the detective.

Dylan stopped pulling Moriarty when they were across the island from Anguirus and leaned down to sniff the food in the skillet, groaning, "Ugh, so good." Moriarty cleared his throat loudly and looked up at Dylan expectantly. He was playing along as well. "Oh!" Dylan giggled, "Joan, this is James." He laughed again, "So many 'J's!"

Anguirus laughed and took the hand that Moriarty held out, shaking it, "James, how much did you let him drink?"

Moriarty's smile widened into a grin. He looked happy to be touching her. It made her stomach churn. "He was like this when I found him." He said.

That's why Dylan didn't recognize him. Drunk goggles. "Girl, you need to get on my level." Dylan abandoned his date to head further into the kitchen to rummage around in his cabinets.

"I'm fine on this level, thanks."

"You smell different." A voice sounded dangerously close to her ear.

Anguirus jumped and turned towards Moriarty. He had snuck around the island and was standing too close to her. Anguirus furrowed her eyebrows and leaned away from him, "Excuse me?" For a moment, she could see doubt in his eyes. It was gone quickly.

He smiled, "You're burning your chicken, Joan." He turned to watch Dylan and leaned his back against the counter. He was still too close. Anguirus turned the stove off and poured the food onto the nearby plate. She was feeling her cover about to slip and her panic was going to be a dead give away. Sherlock needed to get there quickly. Every time Anguirus looked into Moriarty's eyes she thought of Megan and how she'd be alone if she died.

"Don't be a party pooper, Joan." Dylan stated her name almost sarcastically.

"Shouldn't you two be getting acquainted in another part of the apartment? Like your bedroom, maybe? I have ear plugs and I will gladly use them." Anguirus just wanted Moriarty to turn his back so she could snap his neck easily. Sure, Dylan would be mad about a corpse in his apartment, but at least there'd be one less murderer off the streets.

Dylan paused, "Oh, I like that idea." He turned to Moriarty and looped his fingers into his belt loops, pulling the psycho out of the kitchen. Moriarty was smiling and chuckling.

Suddenly, Dylan's head exploded.

Anguirus didn't scream, but her breathing definitely labored. She fucked up. This wouldn't have happened to Sherlock. Maybe that guy knew what he was talking about. Moriarty pulled a handkerchief from his back pocket and turned to the girl, wiping Dylan's blood off of his face, "Sorry." He didn't sound sorry. The bullet had come from the kitchen window behind her. The curtains were shut, but the lights were on, giving the sniper perfect view of Dylan's taller shadow. "You almost had me there for a minute." Moriarty said, walking over to the window and opening it, looking up at the building next door and down at the alley before looking back at her with a smile, "But, I'd recognize that face anywhere. Did you think a simple dye job would put me off? An alias? Jackie Ball, Gloria Sampson, Joan. How do you keep up with it all?" Moriarty slowly walked towards her, stopping when he was directly in front of her. Anguirus was just waiting for him to mention Megan. He continued, "I did think you blew yourself up, but then I thought, 'That's not what Anguirus would do'." Moriarty raised his voice in that mocking tone that he used to do, imitating her, "'How did you find me?'" He blew a raspberry, "Don't ask questions you already know the answers to."

Moriarty fell silent for a moment, raising his eyebrows, "What? Cat got your tongue?" Moriarty glanced down at her mouth, "Can I have your tongue?"

Anguirus grabbed the skillet from the stove and swung hard at him. Moriarty blocked it with his arm and Anguirus didn't hesitate in picking up her fork and stabbing him in said arm. He didn't even make any indication that he felt it. She moved to punch him when a bullet suddenly entered her shoulder. The searing hot pain made her falter and stumble. Moriarty caught her and started dragging her towards the open window. Anguirus elbowed him hard with her uninjured arm and he let go of her. She shoved him against the wall and went to punch him again, but another bullet flew through the window and went through her side, making her collapse onto the floor.

"Naughty, naughty." Moriarty bent over and hauled her up, "You've gained ten pounds." He stated as he dragged her back over to the window. Just as he sat down on the ledge with a bleeding out Anguirus, the door burst open with what seemed like the entirety of the police department as well as John Watson and Sherlock Holmes.

"Moriarty, stop!" John yelled out.

"Ooh, yes, sir, Captain, sir." Moriarty chuckled.

Then, he fell backwards out of the window, fork still sticking out of his arm. Anguirus passed out half-way down.

"Wakey, wakey." A hand slapped her cheek lightly. Anguirus didn't move. She didn't want to see the face. She had decided that she was an idiot. Everyone else in the world should just make decisions for her because she is not very good at it on her own. A sharp sting sounded from her cheek as he hit her harder, "Wake UP!"

Anguirus growled and opened her eyes, staring past Moriarty's head to the high ceiling above. It was gold and white. She refused to look around. She was laying down on a cold tile floor and her hands were tied to a rope around her waist. Her feet were also tied together with some ropes. It was old school and reminded her a little of sexual bondage. Maybe she shouldn't have shown him how easy it was to get out of zip ties.

She also noted that she wasn't wearing a shirt. Or pants.

"Didn't want to cause irritation to your wounds." Moriarty dragged out, glancing to her stitched up injuries. He sat on the ground next to her, his knees pulled to his chest. His eyes traveled down to her bare legs, "However, I took off your pants for entertainment. Don't worry, I just looked."

Anguirus closed her eyes again, feeling sick. It definitely wasn't from pain, since she was on some sort of pain medication.

"Don't look so upset." Moriarty said, "You're secretly pleased to see me." He waited a few moments before saying, "I don't hear you denying it."

Anguirus went with what the new 'her' would do. He wouldn't like the new her. She sighed and opened her eyes, looking straight at him, "Fine."

Moriarty smiled, "Finally, your real accent."

"I give up."

He rose his eyebrows, "That's no fun."

She shook her head and looked back up at the ceiling, "I don't know why you won't leave me alone. You know all about my past- which isn't even that interesting-, but you're still here. Yeah, okay, I shot you, but you had it coming. I. Don't. Understand."

"If you weren't interesting, I wouldn't have spent every last second trying to find you." Moriarty started poking at her uninjured side.

Anguirus chuckled, making him stop and look at her. His face hardened, "What?"

"You hung on to that one statement this whole time, didn't you? Right before I pulled the trigger. Are you trying to prove that you're smart? I just said it to piss you off! There's nothing special about anything I have ever done. You're over-thinking it."

His jaw was tensing, "I have my reasons."

Anguirus struggled to sit up, their faces two inches apart. She was feeling angry and was prepared to do anything to make this man go fuck himself, "Let me clear up anything you may still be confused about. Everything you know about me that isn't in a file, is a lie."

"Is that so?"

"I didn't speak because people are shitty. I hate dubstep music, combat boots are stupid, I do like the Beegees, I don't have PTSD, I'm not very smart, I did love Jason Abley, and I hate you. There. I'm normal." Anguirus looked around, finally being able to see everything. The room was large and looked like an unfinished ballroom except for the large white pillars that stood everywhere, including right behind her. The tiles were just as gold and white as the ceiling. The entire room was lit up by windows that ran all the way around the room, showing the sky outside. They were in a sky scraper. Definitely the top floor.

Moriarty looked at her with bright eyes and a half-smile, "You don't know what you've done to me."

Anguirus scooted back to lean against the pillar, "Apparently not." Moriarty's eyes slid down to the wound on her side. She could feel the blood trickle down and the waistband of her underwear absorb it.

He followed her, gripping her chin, forcing her to look at him. He was too close to her. Moriarty's grip tightened as he stared into her eyes, "You will never be ordinary."

"Give it a few days." Anguirus said through squished lips.

Moriarty gave a sly smile and pushed her head back roughly against the pillar before leaning down and dragging his thick tongue along the side of her throat slowly. Anguirus squeezed her eyes shut tightly, her heart pounding hard against her ribs as he grabbed the back of her hair and pulled her mouth to his. It was much more softer of a kiss than what he used to give her. It didn't mask his crazy, however, as he pulled back and whispered into her ear, "I wonder how the rest of you tastes." He ran a finger up her leg a briefly over her private area, chuckling as she jerked away from him, before swiping the blood that ran out of her torn open stitches. He stuck his bloody finger in his mouth and sucked on it. Anguirus felt even more sick as he spoke, his teeth tinted red, "Delicious."

"Fuck you."

Moriarty suddenly pulled out a needle from his pocket and stuck her in the arm, spouting all of the clear liquid into her veins. As she began to feel sleepy, he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her towards him, whispering into her ear, "No matter what personality you have, I will always want you."

He kissed her forehead before she passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

Anguirus had a strange dream while she was passed out. She dreamt that the man from the Verizon advertisements was cuddling with her on the floor of a McDonald's. He kept saying "Iguana Dew" and each time a lizard would appear, sitting down at tables like humans while eating McNuggets. It was the absolute strangest dream she has ever had. Anguirus slowly opened her eyes, the pain in her shoulder was much worse than the day before, as well as her side. She was still on the floor of the very elegant room and the light shining in through the windows told her that it was very early morning, around six. Anguirus looked around, quickly spotting the exit door far away from her. She was in the middle of the giant room. She looked everywhere for any cameras, finding that there were none. Did Moriarty think that she was just going to be a good little girl and not try to leave? Anguirus was a child assassin; part of an elite team that she trained and led. She had been kidnapped and tortured only one time, but that one time taught her something.

In case of imminent danger, keep a small pocket knife taped to the inside of butt cheeks.

That's not a joke.

Anguirus could very much feel that it was still there. She was surprised that Moriarty didn't grope her and find it. Anguirus rolled onto her healthy side, noting that the other side had been re-stitched and was probably going to break open again, and reached as far as she could into the back of her black underpants. Her hands were tied almost too tightly to the rope around her waist, but she worked the knife out with her fingertips. The tape pulled, almost hurting worse than the damn bullet holes in her body. It was a switchblade. Anguirus flipped it open and rolled over onto her back, immediately sawing away at the rope around her waist. She accidentally sliced her hip bone when she got through the last few strands. Anguirus arched herself, sliding the rope around her legs and sat up, sawing away at the rope around her wrists and feet. Finally, she was free.

Almost, anyway.

She stood up glancing around. There were no other buildings around that were as tall of the one she was in, so no person could try to snipe her through any of the many windows. Anguirus knew that there were probably tons of people in the stairwell. They would be slacking, however. They would know that she was injured and wouldn't be able to take on multiple trained men. Anguirus slowly looked over to the windows. She had to be about twenty stories high. It wouldn't be easy with her shoulder.

"I'll be fine." Anguirus muttered to herself. But, as soon as the glass loudly shattered, the room would be stormed and she would be back where she was. She slowly walked over to the sets of windows and looked around as much as she could. There were small moving dots down below, telling her that she was in the middle of the city and there were small ledges underneath each row of windows. She couldn't see much when she looked up, but she could tell that she was close to the roof.

Anguirus was going up.

She had to work the window out of it's tight frame quickly. Who knew when the crazy person was coming back? Anguirus only thought of Megan as she dug the knife in between the glass and the hard plastic. Almost an hour later, she had done it. Anguirus carefully lifted the glass out of the frame and laid it on the floor. The air rushed in just as quickly as the reality of the situation. She was going to scale a building, injured, in her underwear.

"Easy peasy." She tried to hype herself up. Anguirus didn't think that Moriarty understood how determined she was to leave. She rotated her shoulder, convincing herself that the pain was nothing.

Anguirus stepped out onto the cement ledge. The key was to not look down. To think that she wasn't really that high up and that she was perfectly okay. That falling, however, wasn't an option. Since when was it so fucking windy in London? Oh, right. All the time. Anguirus quickly reached up, grasping the ledge above her and began pulling herself up. Her shoulder screamed and her arm gave out, making her slip and dangle from one arm. Anguirus gasped loudly and threw her hand back onto the ledge, finding her footing on the ledge again. The urge to look down was overwhelming, but she wasn't going to give in to it. Anguirus once again pulled herself up, mostly using her uninjured arm. She hoisted herself up onto the ledge and she could see the entirety of the roof. Quickly, Anguirus crawled far away from the edge and laid onto her back, trying to catch her breath. She had almost died. She was so close to dying that Megan's face had plastered itself to the inside of her eyes.

But, she wasn't out of the woods, yet. Anguirus stood up, feeling blood trickle out of the hole in her shoulder, proud of the fact that her legs weren't shaking like her mind was, and looked around. There wasn't anyone on the rooftop. Moriarty must have thought that she wouldn't be able to do it. Well, guess what, motherfucker? She did. Anguirus then looked at the surrounding buildings. She could see the Battersea Power Station, which meant she had to be only twenty minutes away from Baker Street. That was very Moriarty. He liked to keep his enemies close.

Anguirus walked over to the entrance to the roof and quietly tried the handle. Like most roofs, the door was only able to open from the inside. She rolled her eyes before knocking three times, loud enough so that the guard, who was more than likely watching the door on the floor she was just on, would hear. Anguirus placed her ear on the door, satisfied with the sound of heavy footfalls climbing up the stairs. She quickly moved to beside the door as it opened slowly, a man dressed in modern day armor walking out, gun in front of him. He placed a brick in the door to leave it open a crack. He would have failed the FBI academy classes. He didn't check behind the door. Anguirus jumped onto his back and placed her arms around his head, jerking it upward to hear that 'crack'. She dragged his dead body to where she was hiding and stared at him for a moment. That was the first time Anguirus had killed someone in a year. It's true that she had gone longer, but she had swore to never to it again. She couldn't deny that it got her juices flowing.

Another guard suddenly appeared, "Hey, mate, did you find any- Mate?" Unlike his dead friend, he turned and looked directly at Anguirus and the body. She acted before he could reach for his gun. Anguirus ran towards him, pulling her switchblade from her underwear and stabbing him in the jugular, slitting his throat. The blood sprayed all over her. Anguirus picked up his fallen body and dragged it over to the other one. She stole a utility belt and strapped it around her waist, noting of all the things she now had. A bowie knife, a hand gun, a smoke bomb, and multiple clips. Anguirus wanted to be as quiet as possible, so she didn't want to use the gun at all.

Finally, she was inside the building.

The stairwell was bright and the walls were painted white. Anguirus looked down and was disappointed by the realization of how many stairs she was going to have to climb down. She looked up, trying to see if there were any security cameras. There were. Anguirus immediately started running down the stairs with soft feet. She didn't know how well the security men of the building watched the cameras and the security was most definitely on Moriarty's payroll. He wouldn't have been able to hold her there in the presence of armed guards if they weren't. As each floor passed, she became worried about the lack of armed men. Maybe Moriarty really believed that she gave up. Maybe he thought that two bullet holes were going to impede her. Maybe he didn't think she had a priority that depended on her to live.

Anguirus arrived at the first floor, not stopping to peek out of the small window on the door. She threw it open and sprinted through the busy lobby. It was a business building with scores of people in black suits who parted and gasped as she shoved through them. Security busted from a room behind one of the few reception desks. They tried to catch her, but there were too many people in the way. Too many people who didn't want to touch a bloody half-naked woman. Anguirus shoved open the glass doors and she was outside on a crowded sidewalk. She pushed through them and was suddenly in the street, staring at the headlights of a grey car. They slammed their brakes, screeching to a halt as Anguirus ran to the passenger side and got in. It was a woman who had three kids in the back seat. The woman was hysterical and the security had just opened the door, so Anguirus pulled out the gun from the belt and pointed it at her, "Drive and live! Go!"

The woman screamed, but stepped on the gas, driving into the crowd of traffic. Anguirus rested the gun on her thigh, "I am so sorry, but I needed you to hurry. Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not fucking okay!" She screamed.

Anguirus looked back at the kids and saw that they were crying, "You shouldn't speak that way in front of your children. Listen, lady, all you have to do is drop me off, okay? And no one will get hurt." She told the woman the address and the driver reluctantly drove there. Anguirus apologized profusely as she got out and the woman sped off, probably to call the police. Not that they were going to do anything about it.

Calmly, Anguirus walked up the sidewalk and picked up the knocker, banging it three times. After a moment, the door opened and she was greeted by the shocked tired face of John Watson.

"Hello." She said, pushing past him and into the house, "Where's Megan?"

"Oh my God, are you alright? What happened?" John shut the door and followed her in.

Anguirus turned towards him and slammed him against the wall, her bloody face looking up at him, "I've just been shot, kidnapped, scaled a building, killed two people, and wouldn't be opposed to a third. Where's my fucking baby?"

"Anguirus?"

She turned and saw Mary standing there in her pajamas, holding Megan. Seeing her little face was like being accepted to Heaven. Anguirus covered her mouth when Megan reached out her arm for her, recognizing her mother. She walked over, accidentally letting out a sob. Anguirus was crying. Anguirus didn't cry. Not ever. "Hi." She whispered, "Hey little bug."

"Maybe you should wash up and put on some clothes, okay?" Mary said, preventing Anguirus from touching her. She looked at her husband, "John take Megan and call Sherlock." He looked a little scared to get close to the woman, but he did anyway. Mary placed a hand on Anguirus' back and lead her into the bedroom to make sure she got into the shower.

John still looked awkward while holding the baby as he pulled out his phone, calling Sherlock.

"What? What is it?" The detective asked.

"Z. She's here."

"I'll be right over."

Anguirus had showered and put on some of Mary's old pajamas before she was made to sit down on the couch so John could fix her injuries. Mary sat next to her with Megan in her arms so that Anguirus could hold her little hand and give her kisses. She had stopped crying, but her eyes were still watery and it wasn't from the needle that kept entering her skin. "Thank you guys so much for watching her."

"We didn't really have a choice, did we?" John stated bitterly.

"It was our pleasure, really." Mary glared a little at the doctor, "She's been a dream."

The door suddenly opened and in walked Sherlock. As soon as he saw her he said, "You should've listened to me."

"I know."

"No, what you did was- What?" He interrupted himself. Apparently, he was expecting her to defend herself.

Anguirus glanced at him before looking back at Megan, "I thought I was being clever, but it turns out that I'm not very clever."

"You escaped didn't you?" John said.

"I almost died."

"Where was he keeping you? What happened?" Sherlock asked, pacing back and forth.

"On Limmins Street in a big skyscraper."

"Limmins Street?" He stopped walking and looked at her, "That's minutes away from Baker Street. Why'd you come here?"

"Oh, I don't know, perhaps it had something to do with my offspring, idiot."

Sherlock glanced at the baby before pacing again, "Go on." Anguirus explained everything in the most detail she could because she knew Sherlock would enjoy it as John started working on her side. It was a bit awkward. She had to lean against Mary and keep her arm above her head while holding up her shirt with her other hand.

"You taped a knife to your arse?" Mary asked while chuckling uncontrollably.

Anguirus rolled her eyes before saying, "I just don't know why he didn't have more people watching me."

"Ah, yes, why didn't he have more guards watching a seemingly unarmed, tied-up, drugged woman who could barely use her arm?" Sherlock asked sarcastically before answering his own question, "He clearly underestimated you and your love for your child, who of which he has no knowledge of."

"How do you know that?" John asked, sewing the last stitch.

"He would use her as collateral." Mary said.

"His own baby?" John asked.

Anguirus punched him hard on his shoulder, "Not his." She turned to Mary and took Megan, finally being able to hold her, "Mine."

"I don't think you understand how babies are made." John said.

"I understand how to make sure you never have any." Anguirus threatened him.

"Everyone just calm down." Mary said before turning to Anguirus, "Are you hungry? Thirsty?"

"Both. Let's order a pizza."

"No." Sherlock tugged on his suit jacket, "Z and I are going back to my flat."

"I still don't think that's a good idea."

"If anything came from this, it's that you shouldn't think." Sherlock told her.

"I'm sorry, Z, but you should listen to him." Mary gave an apologetic smile.

Anguirus still tried, "How about Mycroft's house?"

"Just go, Z!" John almost shouted, making both Anguirus and Megan jump.

The baby started crying and Anguirus looked at John, growling, "Oh, I swear to God, John." She stood and tried to calm Megan down as she went into John and Mary's room, slamming the door behind her.

"Go after her, Mary, we can't leave her in a room alone for too long." Sherlock said.


	7. Chapter 7

Thirty minutes later, Anguirus was dressed in that pink and white polka-dot dress and black cardigan -which had a slip of paper with Anthea's number on it in the pocket, much to John's annoyance- and was in a cab with Megan and Sherlock. They had argued for some minutes before they came to a deal. Anguirus and her daughter would go with Sherlock if they could stop and get pizza on the way. It had to be to-go, but at least it was still food. Food made her think of Dylan and how her stupid 'ha-ha-I'm-smarter-than-you' complex had ended his life. Anguirus rubbed her forehead, telling herself not to think of it. She needed to focus on Megan.

They arrived at 221 B Baker Street and as soon as they stepped in, she stopped and stared up the stairwell. Before he could say anything, Anguirus signed, "Smell that cologne?" Sherlock sniffed and slowly nodded. It was difficult while holding Megan in her carseat, but she took the pizza from Sherlock and they parted ways; him up the stairs and her to 221 A. Anguirus opened Mrs. Hudson's unlocked door and walked in. The old woman was sitting in her living room watching television and was about to give a cheery 'hello', but Anguirus quietly shushed her. She sat Megan down by Mrs. Hudson's chair and leaned forward, whispering in her ear, "Don't ask questions. Take Megan into your bedroom, call the police, and wait there until Sherlock or I come to get you." Anguirus then left the apartment and headed up the stairs slowly with pizza in hand.

Finally, she was at the doorway and she stepped in, ignoring the feeling of her heart dropping into her stomach as she saw Moriarty sitting in Sherlock's chair and Sherlock sitting down in John's.

"Oh! Look at that dress, isn't she darling?"

"I think she's quite annoying, actually."

"I could take her off your hands, if you'd like."

"I don't think so."

Anguirus ignored them and sat the pizza down on Sherlock's desk, flipping open the lid and taking out a slice of pepperoni pizza. She turned to the two men and took a big bite, chewing slowly. Moriarty chuckled, "Is that why you've gained ten pounds? You've been putting that junk into your body?"

"Why are you here?" Sherlock asked.

"Don't ask obvious questions, Sherlock. It's embarrassing." Moriarty sipped some tea and smiled, "Or are you just hoping that I'll say that it's for you?"

"You're not going to just walk out of here with her."

"I'm more than capable of doing just that."

"Why can't you just leave me alone?" Anguirus tossed the slice of pizza back into the box and sat down on the arm of John's chair, visibly annoying Sherlock.

Moriarty leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, "Because, Anguirus, much like Sherlock, you were meant for me."

"Bullshit."

He pulled a face and leaned back into the chair, addressing Sherlock, "Do you know how Anguirus and I met, Sherlock?

"Officially or unofficially?" Sherlock asked.

Moriarty smiled, "I'll tell my version. I can only imagine how our dear Anguirus muddled up the story. I saw her enter Dark Corners. She was glowing. It was a sight, really. She did the oddest things; first, the lime juice, then the embarrassing dancing. I decided immediately that she was the one. I thought that the glow was from the drugs I took, but the next day I saw her and there was no change."

"Does she still glow?" Sherlock asked.

Moriarty looked at her, his eyes dark, "Brighter than ever."

Anguirus felt her heart rate rising. It made her uneasy. Everything about this man made her sick, "Why don't you find someone your own age? You're like, what, forty?" Anguirus spat at him.

"Ouch." Was his reply, "Age is just a number... Once you're over eighteen, anyway."

"My money's on mid-life crisis." Sherlock stated.

"Oh, ha ha. You two make a great team."

Anguirus stood and began fixing herself a cup of tea, "Can I snap his neck now?" She asked calmly.

"No, Z."

"Why not? No one will be mad about it."

Moriarty stood and smoothed out his grey suit jacket, facing Anguirus. Sherlock quickly stood as well, just in case. Moriarty stepped up to her, "Speaking of snapping necks," His face hardened, "Do you think you could possibly STOP KILLING MY MEN?!"

His elevated voice put her right back into the house in the mountains and as a reaction to that unpleasant feeling, she punched him in the face. As soon as Anguirus' fist connected with his nose, Sherlock's arms wrapped around her waist as he tackled her to the ground to avoid the bullet that shot through the window. All three of them landed onto the wooden floor. Anguirus felt the stitches on her side split open again and groaned from underneath the detective, "He didn't used to shoot at me."

"You didn't used to kill his people." Sherlock responded, getting off of her and helping her up.

Moriarty was laughing as he laid on the ground, blood pouring from his nose, "You don't want to kill me."

Anguirus stepped towards him, but Sherlock put his arm out to stop her, "Excuse me?"

Moriarty stood, still chuckling as he took a handkerchief out of his pocket to wipe the blood off of his face. He took his time, smoothing his hair back down, "If you wanted me dead, you would have done it a year ago. But, instead, you just put me to sleep. You can't kill me because, deep down, you feel it, too. You just need to give in to it. All this fighting really isn't healthy." Sirens started in the distance, "Oh, it's time to go." He walked towards the door.

"Like hell it is. Get down, Sherlock." Anguirus growled and jumped at Moriarty, tackling him to the ground. She pushed his laughing face into the floor and twisted his arm roughly behind his back, dislocating it. Sherlock did as she said just as a barrage of bullets pierced the wall opposite, trying to find a target. Suddenly, they just stopped.

"This is not how I pictured you on top of me." Moriarty stated, humor still in his voice.

"Me neither." She hissed, "There was a lot more dismemberment in mine."

The front door was heard bursting open and almost a dozen foot steps were heard coming up the stairs. Then, like angels, police came into the line of sight with Lestrade leading them.

"I can't believe you caught the bastard." He said, "Oh, yeah, and welcome back to London."

A very pissed off Moriarty was handcuffed and led downstairs, Anguirus and Sherlock following them, both feeling happy that it was all over. That sense of relief was squashed when they both saw Mrs. Hudson at the bottom of the stairs, holding Megan in plain view of Moriarty. It seemed that time had slowed as the criminal slowly turned his head to look at the baby, his eyebrows furrowing as he took in her features. The biggest giveaway, however, was when Megan saw Anguirus and stretched out her arm towards her, opening and closing her hand like she desperately wanted her. Moriarty twisted his neck around to look at Anguirus and saw her looking at the baby in panic right before he was forced completely out of the building and eyesight.

Anguirus stood still on the bottom step, "Mrs. Hudson, I think you just fucked it up."

After a moment of tense silence, Sherlock stated, "I agree. I'm going to search the flat for cameras."

Anguirus took Megan from Mrs. Hudson as the old woman apologized, "I'm so sorry, dear, really. I heard the police and thought that he'd gone. I didn't want to leave her alone. I am so sorry."

"It's okay, Mrs. Hudson." Anguirus muttered as she walked past her into her apartment to grab the carseat and diaper bag. She turned and almost ran into the frantically worried woman and hugged her, "Thank you for watching her."

Anguirus stood outside of the door, staring into the apartment, "Is it clear?"

"Clear." Sherlock said as he walked back into the sitting room. He took the carseat and the diaper bag from her, quickly sitting them onto the coffee table before turning back to her and placing his hands on her shoulders, "Are you alright?" The response came in the form of slow drips. They both looked down and saw that her entire side was drenched in blood, dripping off of her dress and leg.

"God damn it." She said.

"I'll text John."

Anguirus kissed Megan's head before sitting her down in the carseat and heading to the the bathroom. She peeled her dress off and wet a towel, trying to clean it up the best she could before walking back into the living room with the towel over her bleeding side.

"I'm going to have to tell Mrs. Hudson to get new locks..." Sherlock looked up at her, the end of his sentence faltering as she walked in in just her underwear.

Anguirus plopped down on the couch, laying on her uninjured side as she answered, "And new windows and to patch up the walls." She covered her eyes with her raised forearm, sighing deeply, "He's probably worked it out by now. Megan and I should catch a boat to Morocco or Fiji or something."

"Perhaps you just don't want to stay with me." Sherlock stated in that robotic way he did when he was offended.

"Oh, maybe that's because Moriarty can literally just walk in here at any time, as he just demonstrated."

Their conversation was interrupted as John and Mary came rushing up the stairs, "What happened? What- Jesus!" John turned and covered his eyes, "Why aren't you wearing clothes?"

"Because I bled through them. Toughen up, man, you've seen naked women before."

"Well, it makes Mary uncomfortable."

Mary was chuckling, "I don't care."

John looked at her, surprised, "What? Really

"I have total trust in you. And you're not Anguirus' type." Mary laughed.

"Will you just stitch her up before she bleeds on my couch? Thank you." Sherlock looked very annoyed while he sat in his chair.

For the second time that day, previous events were recounted as a needle went in and out of her skin. It was going to get infected at this point. Mary had picked up Megan and was bouncing her up and down. She definitely had baby fever. John finished and placed some gauze on top of it, "Maybe she shouldn't stay here, then." He said.

Anguirus sat up, "Especially since he knows that Megan is a thing. I just don't know how much he'll care."

"Well, this is Moriarty. He'll, hopefully, not care at all." Mary said.

"No." Sherlock said, "This is a psychopath with an obsession. Megan is like a physical representation of that obsession; if he thinks she's his child, he won't stop until he has her, as well as Z."

"Oh, thanks for that, Sherlock, really." Anguirus muttered.

"'If'?" John asked, "So, there's a chance that he doesn't think Megan is his?"

"If we play it right." Sherlock answered.

Anguirus groaned and placed her head in her hands, "I don't understand." She stood and started pacing, running both hands through her hair, repeating herself, "I don't understand."

"Could you put some clothes on now?" John asked.

"I don't have any clothes!" She suddenly shouted. Everyone except Sherlock jumped. It was surprising that Megan didn't start crying as she stared at her mother with wide eyes.

"Okay, okay." Mary handed the baby to John and walked over to Anguirus, placing her hand on the distressed woman's back, "Let's go see if Sherlock has something in his room, alright?" She guided Anguirus into Sherlock's room and shut the door behind them.

Anguirus sat on the floor next to Sherlock's bed and pulled her knees to her chest, resting her forehead on them. Mary sat beside her and placed her arm around her shoulders, "You know, it's okay to cry." With those words, Anguirus let out a sob. It was like she needed permission to be weak. Anguirus cried into Mary's shoulder as the older woman spoke, "It's alright to be scared."

"No, it's not." Her muffled voice replied.

"Everyone gets scared. I'd be messing myself if Moriarty was after me."

"I'm not 'everyone'."

"Right, right. You're the great Anguirus Zamora. American assassin who I have spent years of my life looking for, but could never find. Anguirus Zamora: Badass. But, hey, listen to me." Mary made Anguirus look up at her, "You are also human. Most importantly, you're a mother to the best baby I have ever had the pleasure of looking after."

"I can't let anything happen to her."

"Which is why you're going to beat Moriarty. For Megan and for you, okay? Let's get you some clothes." Mary stood and opened Sherlock's closet.

They exited Sherlock's room, Anguirus wearing one of Sherlock's white sleeping shirts and a pair of his silk pajama pants. She kept her eyes downward, knowing that her eyes were red from crying.

"Everything alright?" John asked.

"Fine, I think." Mary answered.

Anguirus took Megan from John, who looked like he wasn't sure if he was allowed to put her down. She rested the baby against her shoulder and kissed the tired baby's temple. Sherlock was watching her and she felt like he just knew every embarrassing thing that transpired in his room. It was silent for a moment before Anguirus looked over to the Watsons, "... You guys want to be God Parents?"

John looked shocked, "... What?"

Mary, on the other hand, looked happy as she looked at her husband. They did that thing that couples do where they have a conversation with their eyes. John looked back at Anguirus, "You hardly know us."

"I just left Megan with you for an entire week. I trust you guys."

"It's in case she dies." Sherlock said from his spot, his eyes narrowed at Anguirus.

"Anguirus," Mary said, "We'd be honored. And you're not going to die."

"Thankfully. I don't know if I'm ready to be a father just yet." John added.

The Watsons left pretty soon after that and the air of the apartment was tense, like a tornado had just passed through. The apartment looked like that, anyway. Anguirus grabbed the entire box of pizza and sat down in John's chair. She opened the box and picked up a slice, biting into it as she listened to Megan's quiet snores.

"Are you going to eat that entire pizza?" Sherlock asked.

Anguirus slowly chewed, "Not if you're going to have a piece."

Sherlock stared at her for a moment before getting up and grabbing a piece from the box and sitting back down. They were quiet as they finished eating. Sherlock wanted to say something, she could tell. He didn't, though. Just kept glancing at her.

Anguirus sighed and closed the lid of the pizza box, "So, where do I sleep?"


	8. Chapter 8

It had been decided that, for safety reasons, Anguirus and Megan were to sleep in Sherlock's bedroom with him. He wouldn't give up his bed, however, so Anguirus made a makeshift bed for Megan out of one of the cushions from the couch and the baby had to sleep under Sherlock's bed, right in her view, just in case someone decided to burst in during the night. Megan only cried three times that night, but Sherlock still sat straight up in his bed each time, looking around in a panic. He reminded her a bit of a goose with his long neck.

Anguirus noted that at around seven in the morning, Megan had decided not to go back to sleep. Rise and shine. She quietly opened Sherlock's closet and took out the diaper changing supplies, an outfit, and the baby shampoo that she had packed and took it all into the sitting room, laying it down on the coffee table before going back into Sherlock's bedroom and picking up her wiggling daughter from the couch cushion. Anguirus grabbed a washrag and a towel and began bathing Megan in the kitchen sink- the only place in the kitchen that Mrs. Hudson was allowed to clean. No more than five minutes later, Sherlock came out of his bedroom, an angry tired look on his face, with a robe around him and walked straight up to her, leaning his back against the counter to watch her rub baby soap into Megan's dark hair.

"Just say it, Sherlock." She mumbled.

"He had a point."

"Who?"

"Moriarty."

"About what?"

"You had the chance to kill him and you didn't. Why?"

Anguirus snorted as she washed the soap off of her daughter, "No, he didn't have a point."

"Then, why? Why didn't you kill him? It seems that you hate him and you've killed people for less."

"Because- can you hold open that towel?- He's Moriarty. I thought that maybe if his heart rate stopped -you have to actually hold her, Sherlock, c'mon- that the entire mountain would blow up." Anguirus took the towel-wrapped baby from the uncomfortable Sherlock and started drying her off on the way to the sitting room.

"That only happens in movies." Sherlock followed her.

"Name one." Anguirus challenged, laying Megan down on the couch and dressing her.

"... It's still a ridiculous idea."

"Moriarty is ridiculous

"Oh!" Mrs. Hudson looked at them in surprise as she walked in with a tray of tea, "Sherlock, you're not usually up this early."

"One of the many unfortunate consequences of infants, Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock answered, earning a wet towel thrown at his face.

"Have any relatives, Mrs. Hudson?" Anguirus asked, "Young ones; preferably between the ages of nineteen and twenty-seven."

Mrs. Hudson sat the tray down on the side table next to John's chair and began pouring tea, "I think my sister's daughter is twenty-six now. Why?"

"Perfect!" Anguirus held Megan in the air and wiggled her a bit, making the baby laugh, "Meet your new niece."

"I beg your pardon?"

"What she is trying to say is that Megan is your niece's daughter for a cover, much like your secretarial position in your husband's cartel."

Anguirus started laughing, "Damn, Mrs. Hudson."

"I really have no idea what you're talking about." Mrs. Hudson huffed and left the apartment, greeting someone in the stairwell on the way down. Anguirus stood and sat Megan on her hip as she walked over to the tea, putting sugar in the cup that Sherlock wasn't nursing as Lestrade knocked on the open door.

"What is it, George?" Sherlock asked.

Lestrade looked exasperated, "It's Greg."

"I swear to God, if he broke out." Anguirus said as she sipped her tea.

Lestrade sighed, "No, I just thought that you'd rather not go down to the station."

"Oh. That's very nice of you." Anguirus sat down in John's chair and position Megan so that she could stare at Sherlock, which she still enjoyed doing.

"Uh, may I sit down?"

"Yes." Sherlock and Anguirus answered at the same time. He glared at her. It wasn't her flat, she didn't have the right to give permission.

Lestrade sat down on the couch and pulled a notebook from his coat pocket, clearing his throat, "Right, so, tell me about the kidnapping."

The irritation on her face from having to repeat the story must have relayed to Sherlock because he started speaking very quickly, "She was abducted at eight-thirteen p.m. while staying at Dylan Samuel's flat, who was killed by the same sniper who gave Z her two bullet wounds, and taken to the top floor of the Harper Building on Limmins Street, where she broke out of the window after eighteen hours, climbed to the roof, killed two men -whom Moriarty discarded, so don't bother writing it down-, and took a hostage to drive her to John Watson's house. Any questions?"

"Yeah, could you slow it down a bit?" Lestrade's phone started ringing and he dug it out, "Excuse me." He pressed the phone to his ear, "Lestrade. What? You've got be kidding me! I've only been gone for thirty minutes!"

"He's out." Anguirus said quietly to Sherlock.

"So it seems." He answered.

Lestrade hung up and stood, "I'm afraid I have bad news."

"Leave." Anguirus said, head tipped back and eyelids closed.

"I'm sorry." Lestrade said.

Sherlock stood and walked over to the Inspector, pushing him out of the door, "Thank you! Good bye." He slammed the door shut behind him. It would have been the first time Anguirus had seen that side of the door, but she was too busy looking at the inside of her eyelids. Nothing could ever go her way. She was born just for God to fuck her up. She was convinced of it.

"Are you alright?" Sherlock asked as he stood beside her.

Anguirus sighed slowly, "I knew it was going to happen. I just wish he would've waited until I've gone to Morocco or Fiji."

"Why are you so fixated on Morocco and Fiji?"

"Only two places where I haven't had to kill someone."

"Oh, right." A few seconds passed before Anguirus and Sherlock started chuckling. She didn't know why he was laughing, but she was because it was a better alternative to crying, which she had done enough of.

After they calmed down and Sherlock sat back down in his chair, Anguirus asked, "When do you think he's coming?"

"... I don't know."

Two weeks later and there was no sign of Moriarty. Not even a peep. The curtains kept closed, the windows were all locked, and no one had forced the door open. There was always hope in her abdomen that he had decided to go on to bigger fish. The most remarkable thing that happened that week was Sherlock Holmes. He had really grown attached to Megan. He started charting when she was hungry or needed a diaper change and woke Anguirus up with a smack on the head with a pillow, muttering either "diaper" or "feeding". Honestly, she didn't even know if he was awake when he was doing it. During the days, he had become much more comfortable when she forced him to hold Megan. It was just short of amazing to see the small transformation.

On that day, Anguirus had decided to watch a movie while Megan slept. Movies had been a great help to finding out who she really was. She picked the pieces of the characters that she did like and discarded the ones she didn't. She learned what normal people do in normal situations. She needed one of these movies to tell her what she was supposed to do in this particular situation. The movie Anguirus was watching was called 'Sleeping With the Enemy'.

"Why are you watching that?" Sherlock asked from his spot on the couch beside her, doing something on his phone. He had also adopted the habit of joining her on the couch when she chose to sit there. Anguirus thought that maybe he had this innate fear that bullets were going to come through the walls again.

Anguirus answered, "I'm learning."

"What could you possibly learn from this atrocity?"

Anguirus let out a deep sigh, "I have watched dozens of movies that has involved obsessed psychopaths. Each one is always the same. Antagonist starts out nice, gets crazy, then the protagonist ends up killing them. But, this one," She stared at Julia Robert's young face, "This one is different."

"Hm? How so?" Sherlock didn't bother to even pretend like he was interested.

"She fakes her death to get away."

That interested him. He stopped his vicious typing and looked at her, "You would fake your own death?"

"I would be glad to, except it wouldn't work."

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Faking it would be easy, but the proving it would be a little difficult. If I were dead, really dead, then you guys would want Molly Hooper and only Molly Hooper to examine the body. But, if she did, it'd be easy to assume that she'd be in on the fake death."

"We could get a different person to do it."

Anguirus shook her head, "It'd be like we're trying too hard to prove I'm dead."

"Then, there won't be a body."

"Then he'd really not believe I'm dead."

"The only way he'd really believe is if he kills you himself."

Anguirus sighed again, "Yupp. Maybe I'll do that."

"How?"

"I'll let you know when I figure it out." She picked up the remote and changed it to something else, "But, I'm tired of this situation." She suddenly leaned against Sherlock, resting her head on his shoulder.

Sherlock looked alarmed, "What are you doing?"

"I'm tired, I said."

"I thought you meant metaphorically."

"I did." Anguirus looked up at him, "And I'm bored."

Sherlock looked down at her and was frozen solid as she connected their lips. It was a small kiss that lasted only a couple of seconds. Anguirus was testing him; seeing how his mouth felt and how he reacted. She searched his face for a reaction and she found one. He was staring down at her mouth and she took that as a sign that he didn't mind. She brought their lips together again and they kissed for much longer that time. It was odd to her. The last person she kissed willingly was Jason Abley and it was much different than this. Her heart didn't beat wildly, but her cheeks did flush, as it was a body's natural reaction.

For the first time, Anguirus had sex because she wanted to.

Anguirus was pretty certain that she had an orgasm. The feeling was so incredibly euphoric and her body had twitched as she straddled Sherlock. He had orgasmed at the same time, which told her that he timed it, rubbing her clitoris just the right amount. He couldn't turn off his scientific mind even when it was infested with hormones. Afterwards, Anguirus didn't move off of him. She just rested her forehead on his shoulder, trying to catch her breath as she asked, "Is that what it's supposed to feel like?"

"I imagine so, yes. Incredibly dull, isn't it?" He muttered.

"Absolutely." She answered.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and it was pushed open, "Anybody ho- OH MY GOD!" And the door slammed back shut. John Watson was scarred for life.

"Oops." Anguirus got off of Sherlock and quickly put her clothes back on, which just so happened to be yet another pair of the detective's pajamas. Sherlock, however, just wrapped his naked body in a sheet.

"What the hell is going on?" John shouted from the other side of the door.

"Stop being ridiculous and come in, John!" Sherlock shouted.

"No! No way!"

Anguirus rolled her eyes and walked over to the door, throwing it open. John was standing with his back towards the door, "Why are you always so dramatic? Just calm down."

"Oh, he can never resist." Sherlock sighed.

"No, you, both of you, shut up!" John shouldered past Anguirus.

"I thought you'd be delighted that I've taken an interest in women."

"Not this woman! Not Moriarty's woman!"

"Hey!" Anguirus barked at him, making him jump, "Watch your fucking mouth." She growled.

John shook his head, "You have just drawn a target on Sherlock's back!"

"Three, two, one..." Sherlock counted down the seconds before Megan started crying from her spot in John's chair.

"You had sex with Megan in the room? This is great. Just brilliant."

"She was asleep." Sherlock said before turning to Anguirus, "She needs her diaper changed."

"Not going to hit me with a pillow this time?" Anguirus asked as she got the supplies that was sitting on the mantle of the fireplace and sat down on her knees in front of John's chair, talking softly to Megan as she began changing the diaper.

"I'd be happy to."

John gave an unbelieving laugh, "You guys don't seem to realize that when Moriarty finds out-"

Anguirus picked Megan up and sat fully on the floor, looking up at John, "What, are you going to tell him?"

"... No."

"Then, how is he going to find out, John? What would he do? He's more obsessed with Sherlock than he is with me. If he had to choose, he'd run into Sherlock's open arms, but not before kicking me off of a cliff, first."

"She does have a point, John. I think that he'd much rather kill her for touching me than the other way around."

"And, besides," Anguirus stood up, "It's none of your business, anyway. Now," She walked over to John and held out Megan at arm's length, "Say hello to your Goddaughter." The baby blinked at him while chewing on her hand.

John took her, "You two don't know that."

Anguirus plopped down on the couch next to Sherlock and propped her feet on the coffee table as her and the detective both said, "Yes, I do."

Sherlock looked at her, "How could you possibly know?"

"Well, how do _you_ know?"

"I asked first."

"Stop being childish, both of you." John stepped over Anguirus' legs and sat down in between them as a subconscious separation of the two temporary flatmates. Megan reached out her arms for Sherlock and he almost gladly took her from John.

Anguirus sighed, "Fine. The game Moriarty is playing with me is repetitive. 'Capture Anguirus, Anguirus escapes, come up with a smarter way to capture Anguirus, Anguirus still escapes'. It's boring. With Sherlock it's a game of 'Who's More Clever' and it's much more exciting for him."

"Z and I have come to the same conclusion."

"It is sad, though." Anguirus looked at John, "When he realizes that it's boring, he's going to kill me."

"We won't let that happen." John reassured.

"How sweet of you." Anguirus dead-panned.

Then, a phone started ringing. John reached into his pocket and pulled his out, "It's not mine."

"Mine, neither." Sherlock said.

All three of them stood and began searching for the hidden phone. It was almost amusing to watch Sherlock trying to keep a sheet around him while holding Megan. The ringing was coming from Sherlock's chair, so Anguirus got onto her knees and looked underneath, seeing the screen of the phone light up. She dug it out and stared down at it. It was the phone that Sherlock had gotten her for emergencies. The caller had an identification picture and the picture that was flashing was of Moriarty blowing a kiss to the camera.

"I've got to speak with Mrs. Hudson about cleaning under the furniture." Sherlock muttered.

Anguirus stood as she answered, putting it on speakerphone. None of them said anything as they waited for him to say something.

"Zill?"

The woman in question's heart stopped as the familiar little voice called out hesitantly. She sounded so scared and hoarse, like she had been crying for hours. Anguirus let the name fall out of her mouth in a whisper, "... Charlene?"

"That's good enough." Moriarty's voice was heard in the background before there was a shuffling and his voice rang out, "Anguiruuus..."

"What the fuck are you doing?" She growled. John instinctively took a step back.

"Giving you incentive, obviously." He was using Charlene to make her do what he wanted, "Now, all you have to do is go outside and your little friend will go back to her loving family."

"Don't do it." Sherlock muttered.

"Is that Sherlock?" Moriarty sounded happy, "Still acting like your Knight in Shining Armor, is he? That's adorable. Oh, speaking of great big babies..." If it was anyone else calling Sherlock a baby, she would have laughed, "What's up with the baby?"

"What baby?" Anguirus spat, her eyes staring at Megan.

"The only baby ever seen around Sherlock and company. The baby that seemed to appear at the same time you did."

"The one staying with Mrs. Hudson? Who fucking cares?" Anguirus sounded genuinely confused through her anger.

"I do. Why do I have the feeling that it's ours?"

Anguirus paused for a moment before saying, "You think... that if I was pregnant with your baby... I wouldn't stick a hanger up there and scrape it out?" She said it so menacingly that Sherlock even wondered for a moment if Megan was Moriarty's creation.

"Geez, you don't have to be so rude abut it. It was just a question. Anyway, back to business. Like I said, go outside in the next three minutes and I'll lower this gun from Charlene's head. See you soon." There was a click as Moriarty hung up.

The air was tense and instead of staying quiet like he should have, the men immediately started speaking, starting with Sherlock, "We need more time to get a tracker."

"You're not actually going to let her go, are you?" John asked, astonished.

"Of course I am, John, there's a little girl's life on the line."

"Z's life is on the line!"

"She's a trained assassin, she'll be fine."

"She's our friend!"

"Since when?"

Anguirus suddenly spun around and threw the phone hard at the wall, making it combust. They fell silent as Anguirus flexed her hands and rolled her neck, "... I'm going to kill him." The calmness in her voice could still the waves of the ocean. She turned to Sherlock and leaned forward, kissing Megan on her head. Anguirus tried not to be phased when the baby reached out for her. She stepped back and looked at John, "You and Mary better not mess up my kid."

"Whatever you're thinking, Anguirus, don't. We can fix this." John pleaded.

"See ya." Anguirus said as she walked out of the door.

She knew Sherlock couldn't go after her; he was naked, holding a baby, and didn't really want to in the first place. Anguirus needed to be out in the street before John could catch up to her and she could hear his footsteps coming. She opened the front door and stepped out onto sidewalk, looking around. Whatever needed to happen, needed to happen before John finished going down the flight of stairs. Almost immediately a car pulled up and stopped in front of her, the back door flying open, waiting for her to slide in. She recognized the shoes resting on the black carpeted floor.

It was very much a 'now or never' situation.

Anguirus got into the car and shut the door behind her.

"I like you better in my clothes."


	9. Chapter 9

Anguirus was the only person in the backseat next to Moriarty, who smiling at her widely while chewing a piece of gum with sunglasses over his dark eyes. There was a partition that was rolled down and she could see the driver as he pulled away from the curb.

"Hi." Moriarty said.

"If you're here, who's holding a gun to Charlene's head?" Anguirus growled out.

Moriarty pulled a face before chuckling, "You got me! It was just an old recording. "

Anguirus felt the anger surge through her and she jumped at him, hands wrapping around his neck. He grinned as a gun was pressed to her temple by a man who had been sitting in the passenger seat. She debated for a moment on whether or not to just break Moriarty's neck and get shot, but the name 'Megan' flashed largely in front of her eyes. She let go of him. Moriarty smoothed out his suit, "Why do you always wrinkle my Westwood?"

"Because you always kidnap me."

"I did not. You got in this car willingly. Although, I am going to have to tie you up, so..." Moriarty reached under his seat and pulled out a bag of zip ties, "Turn around, arms behind your back."

"No."

The gun that was still pointed at her cocked and she glared as did what she was told. Moriarty put zip ties all the way up to her elbows. Anguirus leaned back against the seat as best as she could, staring at the gunman, daring him to shoot her right between the eyes.

"Don't be silly, if she was going to kill anyone, she could still do it. Put the gun away." Moriarty took off his sunglasses and put them into the pocket of his jacket before rolling up the partition. Anguirus didn't like the way he said it. Like she didn't even want to kill him. She pressed herself against the door as Moriarty slid closer to her until they were touching and dramatically sniffed her, dragging his nose along her neck before stopping next to her ear to say, "You smell like Sherlock... And sex." Anguirus stiffened. She had only had sex with Sherlock about ten minutes prior and she wished that Moriarty would have waited a little longer so she could've at least taken a shower. Moriarty suddenly grabbed the back of head, yanking on her blonde hair, growling, "Why?"

Anguirus looked into his eyes, knowing that she shouldn't say it, but she was always defiant. She spat, "Because I fucked him."

Moriarty's jaw was tensing and his eyes looked dead. It was the first time Anguirus hadn't seen any emotion in them. They were always angry or creepily ecstatic. He stared at her for an uncomfortable amount of time before he physically relaxed, saying playfully, "Well, it's a bit disappointing that you got to him before I could." Moriarty then kissed her hard on the mouth, sticking her with a needle once again.

Anguirus' senses were suddenly overloaded when she was woken up by a cold stream of water hitting her. Music blasted all around her and she popped open her eyes to the bright bathroom lights, blinking the blurriness and water away as she immediately looked up at a naked Moriarty, who was dancing a little to the music, singing as he messed with something on the counter, "Cha, cha, cha, don't you know that I love ya? Cha, cha, cha, always thinking of ya!" He suddenly turned towards Anguirus with a large pocket knife, chacha-ing over to the bathtub she was lying in. She felt terrified. She already knew that he was insane, but the vision she was seeing made her feel like she was in a horror movie.

Moriarty knelt down next her, "Evening, monster." He immediately took the knife and started cutting her shirt and bra off. It would have been much easier if he had just removed the zip ties. Anguirus tried to jerk away, but it was more of a small twitch. Whatever he had given her was much stronger than the stuff he had before. "Although, there's nothing wrong with Sherlock's smell, I'd much rather you smell like yourself." Moriarty yanked off her soaked clothes and hooked his arms under her's, hoisting her up onto shaky legs before getting into the shower with her, "Oh, that's cold. Sorry." He leaned down and adjusted the temperature of the water.

"No, you're not." Anguirus slurred out.

"Yeah, you're right." Moriarty chuckled. He distanced himself a little from her to grab some soap and Anguirus saw him in his entirety clearer than she had before. He didn't look his age. Moriarty was more muscular than she remembered as the water ran down his body. Maybe it was because she never really looked before. Anguirus' legs started wobbling and she began to slide down the shower wall. Moriarty quickly grabbed her and pinned her back to the wall with his body, "Whoa, there." He started lathering her with lime scented soap. He spent extra time on her breasts and she wanted to yell at her drugged body to stop getting aroused. Moriarty placed his lips next to her ear, "Where was it that you kept the knife last time, hm?" His hands snaked around her squeezed her buttocks, feeling all around for a weapon. "I suppose you wouldn't have been able to fuck Sherlock properly with it." He sounded furious. Moriarty's hand went to her privates and he rubbed it roughly like he was trying to clean what had happened between Sherlock and her away.

Anguirus accidently let out a whimper. She didn't know if she was enjoying it or if she wanted to cry, but she definitely knew what Moriarty was feeling as his member hardened. He grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her, still rubbing her. Anguirus found herself kissing back and it was at that moment that she realized two things. The first was that she hated herself. The second was that she loathed herself way more than she did Moriarty.

Anguirus didn't want to kill him.

She felt the orgasm growing when Moriarty suddenly stopped and backed away from her. Anguirus tried not to let it show that she was disappointed, but her brain wasn't working, so who knew? He washed all of the soap off of her, being oddly quiet for a raging psychopath. Moriarty turned off the water and pulled Anguirus out of the tub, sitting her down on the lid of the toilet and staring down at her for a moment. He then grabbed the pocket knife and leaned Anguirus forward, her cheek resting against his stomach as he cut off the zip ties from around her arms. It felt so nice to have them free. She placed her hands on his thighs and pushed, just trying to sit up. It worked, but her head fell forward and she was staring at the blue tile on the floor through her wet hair. Moriarty waited, seeing if she was going to try to hit him and escape. She didn't.

Moriarty took a towel and started drying her off before grabbing and item of clothing off of the counter and slipping it over Anguirus' head. It was a blue dress, similar to the one she had been wearing when they fought at Sherlock's apartment. He must've actually liked it. This whole time, she thought it was just a joke, since he made a lot of them. Moriarty picked her up bridal style and took her out of the bathroom. She could hardly register her surroundings, but definitely could tell that it was a bed that he laid her down on. It was so soft and comfortable that she immediately closed her eyes. Moriarty laid down on top of her, still naked, but didn't try to do anything sexual. He just buried his face into her neck, saying softly, "No one will ever feel for you the way I do."

As she entered sleep, Anguirus could swear that she heard him say "Iguana Dew".

Anguirus loved the few moments in the morning where she slowly woke up, feeling like she had gotten just enough sleep. It was a peaceful and calm moment that lasted anywhere from five to thirty minutes, depending on when Megan started crying.

But, Megan wasn't there.

Moriarty was.

She slowly opened her eyes and moved them around, looking at what was in front of her. It was like a studio apartment, except there were no windows anywhere in the place. The bed was placed in the far left-hand corner and from where she was laying, she could see the very open kitchen and directly across from her was a door that she guessed was the bathroom. Anguirus figured that, since it was the only door, the way out of the room was non-existent at first glance. The closer she looked at the large grey tile in the middle of the apartment, the more she realized that it was different than the other ones. It had a little ledge that one could sneak their fingers under and pull up on it, just like the floorboards in Moriarty's old closet.

Anguirus turned her head and looked at the spot next to her that was closest to the wall. It was occupied by a still naked, but covered by a white comforter and resting on his stomach, sleeping Moriarty. It was the oddest thing to see him sleeping. She always just thought that a person like him didn't sleep. He got his rest by tearing down governments, is what she thought. He looked very peaceful, his mouth partly opened and drool running down onto the white pillow under him. His hair wasn't as neat as it always was. Anguirus was surprised that he wasn't clutching onto her like some needy spoiled child like he usually did. It was a perfect chance for her to snap his neck and run, seeing as how she wasn't tied up. Anguirus remembered the shower, however, and wondered if it was just the drugs talking. The plan was to pick up the pillow under her head and place it over Moriarty's face. It took around four minutes to suffocate someone and it would give her four minutes to think about whether or not she really wanted to kill him. But, when she moved her right leg just a tiny bit, there was a sharp rattle of a chain. Anguirus was chained by her ankle to the bed.

Moriarty's eyes opened and she had just a split second to decide whether or not to go through with her plan. Before his eyes could even open all the way, Anguirus shot up and grasped her pillow, pushing it into Moriarty's face as she straddled him. He hit her once really hard in the thigh out of surprise, but that was all he did. He didn't struggle. He relaxed and just rested his hands on her thighs. Her heart pounded against her chest as one minute passed and even harder by the second minute. Anguirus suddenly remember how it felt to kill Jason Abely. To hold a gun up to the back of his skull and pull the trigger. She didn't know at the time how badly it had messed her up, but she knew now. It fucked her up.

Two minutes and forty-five seconds was how long it took.

Anguirus screamed out loud and picked up the pillow, hearing Moriarty take a big breath before shielding his face from the pillow that she repeatedly started beating him with as she yelled, "Why can't I kill you?!" Anguirus threw the pillow hard down at his head before getting off of the bed entirely and sitting down on the floor, her back leaning against the bed and knees to her chest. She hid her face in them, covering the back of her head with her arms. Anguirus was beyond enraged by herself. How could it be hard? She's killed friends and even people she had considered family before. Mowed them down for hours like she truly had no soul. Yet, here was this monstrous man who kept kidnapping her like it was a sport, who ruined so many lives, who even threatened children, and she couldn't just hold the pillow for another minute.

She was fucking sick.

Anguirus felt the bed move behind her as Moriarty rose and sat down next to her, pulling the blanket into his naked lap. He was only quiet for a second before saying, "Got that out of your system?" Anguirus didn't answer, so he continued, "Everyone's had Murder Dysfunction before, there's no need to be embarrassed. I wouldn't kill me, either."

"I wish you would." Anguirus muttered.

"What was that?"

She lifted her head and glared at the bathroom door in front of her, "I wish you'd slit your wrists."

"I think we both know that's not true." He chuckled.

Anguirus looked at his smug face and punched him hard in the arm, making it lose feeling. In the split seconds before her fist made contact, his words repeated in her mind. "Got that out of your system?". Maybe that's what she needed to do. Get whatever it was out of her system. She just needed to find out what 'whatever' was. Anguirus started with the easiest and simplest one. Right after she punched him, she suddenly straddled him, kissing him roughly while grinding against him. The only thing between them was the blanket. She wasn't even wearing underwear. Kissing Moriarty was much different than kissing Sherlock. There had been no feeling with the detective, but she definitely felt something with the criminal. Anguirus' heart was beating hard as Moriarty's hands gripped her ass, assisting in her rubbing. She growled and moved the blanket, torn in between liking it and wanting to get it over with. Anguirus rubbed her clitoris slowly up and down his extremely hard cock, giving herself a little more time to decide whether or not if she really wanted to do it. Her mind felt drugged, so it was hard to feel anything other than pleasure.

"Stop teasing me." Moriarty sounded like he was in pain. Anguirus paused, her face hidden in his neck where she had been sucking and biting. She didn't think she could have sex with Moriarty. Her body was almost begging her to, but her brain had frozen her. There were no thoughts, just hesitation. Moriarty let out a growl and pushed her down onto the floor, laying down on top of her. He pinned her wrists down beside her head and shoved himself inside her roughly. Anguirus made a noise that Moriarty responded to with a groan. She found herself moving along with him and decided that this was exactly what she needed to get out of her system. It was some strange sexual attraction that had seemingly come from nowhere. Anguirus turned her head to his ear and bit down hard onto it, making him stall his thrusting for a moment so she could roll them over, the chain around her ankle rattling. She kept their chests connect as she began riding him. Sherlock was wrong. It wasn't dull. It was amazing. Anguirus felt the build happening and then she was suddenly orgasming, the clenching of her walls causing Moriarty to come as well.

The realization suddenly hit her as the hormones faded from her mind and she moved to get off of him, but Moriarty's hands tightened around her waist and he muttered into her ear, "Don't move."

"This was a mistake." She mumbled breathlessly.

"No." Moriarty said, sounding confident, "No, it wasn't."

Anguirus growled and moved off of him anyway, leaning against the bed, "You're delusional." Her legs felt weak and like they were trying to float away from her body.

"Well, yes, I am." Moriarty propped himself up on his elbows, staring at Anguirus who was staring down at her knees, "But so are you. You want me just as much as I want you."

Anguirus scoffed, "Yeah, okay."

Moriarty rolled his eyes and stood up, saying lightly as he made his way over to that one tile, "I'll give you all the time you need to come to terms with it, but don't take too long." He opened up the latch and walked down some actual stairs, closing it behind him.

More than ten locks were clicked.


	10. Chapter 10

The chain on Anguirus' ankle was attached to the leg of the bed, which was welded to the ground, and was long enough for her to walk into the kitchen and the bathroom. The shackle on her ankle was held shut by a padlock. Anguirus had looked everywhere for any way to get out of there. The door on the floor wasn't an option. Despite the multitude of locks that she wasn't able to access, Moriarty would have definitely learned by now to have more guards ready to incapacitate her by any means. It also meant that she was on the top floor, probably an attic. There weren't any cameras, either. Moriarty seemed to like their time to be private. The only thing that could possibly be a way out was in the bathroom on the ceiling above the toilet.

An air vent.

There were no windows anywhere. No doors. That meant the only fresh oxygen she was getting was from that vent and it had to be coming from outside. Either Moriarty thought that she was really dumb or he was the one who was really dumb. As much as she liked to think the latter, but it was more probable that he wanted her to escape just so he could snatch her up again. That was their game.

Anguirus didn't want to play it any more. She wanted to be happy, alone, and with Megan. No matter what, that was the Endgame.

She immediately began working on the padlock with a fork from the kitchen, sitting between the island and the sink so that she was hidden from the door while chewing a piece of gum she had found in the drawers. Anguirus had found the stereo and was blasting The Rolling Stones very loudly, which she learned was her favorite band. 'Sympathy For the Devil' was playing. Very appropriate. Moriarty was oddly confident that she wasn't going to try to kill him with the utensils. After the display she showed the last time she saw him, which was two days before, he probably thought she was about as terrifying as a baby bunny. Anguirus knew that if it were anyone else, she'd kill them and be done with it. The reason why she couldn't kill Moriarty was slowly making itself apparent in her head and it wasn't because she liked him.

It was because he was Megan's father.

That sudden thought made the fork slip out of the key hole on the padlock and stab into her heel. "No." She muttered to herself, "I'm her father. I'm her mother. I'm her everything and I need to get out." Suddenly, the padlock clicked open and she grinned, prepared to make a run for it at that very second, but Anguirus' ears twitched as she barely heard the locks starting to click. He was coming. She quickly took the gum from her mouth and placed it into the lock before clicking it back in. She put the fork back into the drawer before sitting back down, leaning against the island with her arms crossed, eyes closed, and her legs stretched out, her ankles crossed. She rocked her feet side to side to make it look like she had been thoroughly enjoying the music instead of trying to break free as the song changed to 'Miss You'. Not appropriate.

Anguirus listened to the slow footsteps as they followed the chain. Those fancy heeled shoes that were for men who had a big ego. He stopped walking when he reached the side of the island and she can feel his stare beating against her. Anguirus didn't acknowledge him and just relaxed, ignoring the irritating falter of her heart.

"Is this what you listen to now?" He asked, opening the fridge and grabbing an apple from the crisper. He could barely be heard over the noise. She had barely eaten since she had been there. Anguirus continued to ignore him and started rocking her upper body back and forth as well as sing quietly. Moriarty slid down beside her, making sure their legs were touching as he carved into the apple with his pocket knife, "I must say, it is an improvement. You have a lovely voice, by the way."

Anguirus still kept her eyes closed, "You finally decide that I'm worth your time?"

"Sweetheart, you are always worth my time. Whether or not I decide to grace you with it is what you should worry about."

"Could you shut up?" She reached for the stereo that was on the ground next to her and turned it up. It was the universal 'leave me alone' sign, but Moriarty thought it was the 'lean over Anguirus and shut it off' sign. She finally opened her eyes and looked over at him. He had a small playful smile on his face. She snarled, "What? What could you possibly want?"

He stuck a piece of apple into his mouth, "To know if you'd come to terms with it, yet."

"What? No "How are you"? No "How's captivity"?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. How is captivity? Find a way out, yet?"

Anguirus looked away from him and closed her eyes again, "Just shut the fuck up."

"So, you haven't. That's good." He sounded smug, "Ready to confess your love for me?"

Anguirus let out a noise of distaste and stood up, walking away from him, "You're disgusting."

Moriarty picked up her chain and yanked it, almost making her topple over. Anguirus braced herself on the island as he said, "Just admit it. You'd be lost without me."

"No, I'd be happy."

"You should stop lying. C'mere." Moriarty tugged again on the chain, forcing her to straddle him while standing. He ran his hands up her legs while staring up at her, "You could stop me at any time. You could snap my neck, suffocate me, stab me, but you haven't and you won't. Instead, you let me do this." Moriarty lifted her dress so that he could see her privates and immediately stuck out his tongue, licking her clit with the tip of his tongue. Anguirus grasped the island tighter and closed her eyes, her mouth parting to make a silent gasp. Moriarty pleasured her while watching her face. He was completely right. He sucked, nipped, and licked until her legs shook and a moan toppled out of her mouth. Her legs were weak and shaking, so she sat down on Moriarty's lap, still straddling him. Anguirus rested her forehead onto his shoulder and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck. He hugged her and kissed her head, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

"I hate you." She whispered.

"I know you try to." His voice was so soft that it made her finally realize that he had also been through what she was going through. Moriarty had tried to hate her, but his insides won. Anguirus picked up her head and looked into his chocolate eyes. She could physically feel the shift in her. She leaned down and gently pecked his lips with her own before looking at him again. Anguirus was searching for any sign of dislike towards her initiating a kiss, but found none. So, she did it again. And again. She was expecting him to laugh, but he only gave a small smile. A real, non-sarcastic one. Anguirus stood and walked away from him, noting that he didn't want her to. She laid down on the bed and pulled the comforter over her head. The shift made her want to go lie in a ditch and die, but the bed would have to do.

Anguirus felt the bed dent as Moriarty got into his spot next to her closest to the wall and draped his arm over her middle. After several minutes he asked, "What are you thinking?"

She pushed the blanket off of her head and turned around to face him, taking in his face. He was actually quite an attractive man. She had just never noticed. Anguirus placed her hand on his cheek and rubbed the bone with her thumb before answering, "That I'm fucked."

Then, they had sex. It was soft, gentle, slow, and loving. Much different than the other times.

Afterwards, Moriarty had fell asleep. Anguirus unchained herself quietly before placing the shackle around Moriarty's ankle and locking it just for fun. She made her way to the kitchen and grabbed a butter knife before heading to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. Anguirus stood up on the toilet and reached up, undoing the screws from the vent cover with the knife. She placed the cover onto the floor before pulling herself up into the vent. She crawled forward, turning every once in a while.

And, finally, she saw light.

Moriarty woke up feeling more at peace than he ever had in his entire life. He felt that he had truly won a great game. That feeling dissipated as he saw that Anguirus wasn't lying beside him and that the chain wasn't sprawled out across the floor to tell him where she was. He sat up and threw the blanket off of him, immediately seeing it around his ankle. Anger filled him as he stood up, still naked, and searched around for her, hoping that she was just playing around and was hiding somewhere in the make-shift flat. When he got into the bathroom, his eyes darted to the open vent on the ceiling before he noticed the plastic mirror above the sink had words written on it in toothpaste: "Our rooftop. Please, come alone."

Moriarty yelled loudly.

The air was nice on the rooftop of the education center. Anguirus sat next to the door and stared up at the blue sky. For a long time she stared at the blood stains that she had put there a year ago, but found that that's where blood belonged; in her past. No more blood. No more troubles. No more... anything. Anguirus had escaped five hours ago from that old house on the outskirts of London and had been sitting on the roof for three of them, just waiting. She felt like she was supposed to be crying. She was supposed to be mourning for herself, but she couldn't.

Finally, the door to the roof opened and out walked Moriarty. He walked right past her and looked around for her.

"You'd flunk the F.B.I. test, you know." She called out to him, "And you really should stop sleeping with me."

Moriarty turned and looked down at her. He didn't look happy, "I'm alone, like you asked."

"Have a seat." Anguirus patted the concrete next to her. He seemed hesitant for a moment, telling her that he really was alone, before doing what she said. Once he was settled, she spoke, looking at him, "I'm a liar, Jim. That's all I've ever been. I thought that I should tell you the truth before it happens."

"Before what happens?" He asked.

Anguirus sat on her knees so she could get a better look at his face, "I do like you. I spent my entire life doing exciting, dangerous things before I landed here in London. You made my life exciting and dangerous again."

"What's going to happen?" Moriarty asked hesitantly. He already knew the answer, he just didn't want it to be true.

"And I should thank you for the things you've done for me. You killed General Shipley. Led me to Moran. Have you figured out why I killed him, yet?"

"He murdered your parents." Moriarty's voice was flat, "I can't believe I missed it."

Anguirus gave a small smile, "I should also thank you for making me take the step to figuring out who I am. I'm quite pleased with who I turned out to be in the end."

"End...?"

"But, there's one thing that I need to thank you for more than the rest. The reason why I want to thank you in any way possible..." Anguirus swallowed, "... And that thing is a four month old baby named Megan."

Moriarty's head snapped up from where it was staring and looked at her for a moment, stunned, "... That baby..."

Anguirus chuckled, "Yeah, you were right. When I first found out, I did sit there with a hanger, ready to do it, but..." She looked down at her folded knees, "... I was tired of being alone."

"Megan's a fat girl's name." Moriarty had temporarily got his sense of humor back.

Anguirus smiled at him, "No, that's your daughter's name. She has your eyes."

Moriarty placed his hands on the back of his head, looking a little sick, "Oh my God..."

"She's been taken care of. You'll never meet her. She'll never know who her parents are."

"You can't do that to me."

Anguirus gave a small shrug, "There's nothing you nor I can do about it." Moriarty didn't answer, so she continued, "I can't keep doing this. Neither of us would be happy if I stayed put with you. I wouldn't be happy with you chasing me all of the time. We both know that you will eventually get bored-"

"I could never find you boring."

"You will. Admit that now. This is Truth Time. Now, for the ultimate truth." Anguirus stood up and backed away from him, standing in the middle of the rooftop. He stood up as well, but didn't move closer. She held open her arms, "We both know that you will kill me."

Moriarty shook his head, "No. You can't make me do that."

Anguirus walked up to him, "I'm not going to make you. You're going to realize that you have to. I can't go on if you won't leave me alone."

"Then, I'll leave you alone."

"No, no you won't. You're an addict, Jim. You have to find someone else to play this game with. I'm tired. You won't rest until you've beaten me, then you'll be disappointed and get rid of me. We're just skipping a step." Moriarty couldn't say anything. She knew what he was like and he knew it, too. Anguirus continued, "Your enemies will eventually catch on. You've already had a trial. People know my name in association with your's. You understand."

"I don't want to do it."

Anguirus gave a small smile before hugging him around the waist. She stood on her tippy-toes and whispered into his ear, "I do." She kissed his cheek before walking to the edge of the building, looking down briefly before facing him, "Come on, then. Right in head. I want to fly backwards and land with a bang." She grinned a care-free smile.

Moriarty stared at her, his breathing labored, "How'd you know I have a gun?"

"I'm dangerous and you're alone. Of course you have a gun. Now, chop-chop!" Anguirus spread her arms and closed her eyes, waiting.

Moriarty pulled the gun out from the waistband of his pants and rested it by his side, "Are you sure you don't want to play a little longer?"

Anguirus peaked open and eye and smiled, "I'm satisfied with losing."

Moriarty dropped his head and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before looking back up at her and lifting the gun. Her forehead sat perfectly in the line of sight. He held it there for what seemed like hours before he called out, "Anguirus... I love you."

BANG.

A red hole appeared in the center of her forehead that he had always found perfect and she fell backwards, flying off of the building. Moriarty ran towards her a few steps before stopping, hearing the crunch as she hit the pavement. He screamed, "Why'd you make me do that?!" He pulled at his hair, whispering in a hoarse voice, "Why'd I do that?"

In the morgue, John, Sherlock, Molly, and Mycroft all stared down at the naked body of Anguirus. John had forced Molly to cover her up out of respect.

"That's quite enough, Z. You're flight leaves in twenty minutes." Mycroft said, looking down at his pocket watch.

Anguirus' eye popped open, "What? I don't even get a funeral?"

"You will. You'll be cremated. Or, rather, a dog will." Molly laughed awkwardly like she was telling a joke.

"Will someone wipe that awful mess off of her forehead?" Sherlock said.

"I still can't believe it worked." John gave a disbelieving chuckle.

 _ **On The Roof**_

 _Anguirus hugged Moriarty, feeling the gun. As she stood on her tiptoes, she pulled out the clip, replacing it with her own clip that had one blank filled with corn syrup in it. Just like she and Sherlock had planned. Anguirus placed the gun back and went to the edge of the building, checking to see if the net was in place. It was sticking out of the top floor's window, ready to catch her. Then, when she fell from the pain of the blank, a man had dropped a cadaver out of the window right below the one with the net._

 _Easy peasy._

Anguirus sat up on the table and took the wipe that Molly offered, cleaning the corn syrup off of her forehead, "Well, there's a lesson in all this. Always come up with plans while having sex." She glanced at the mortician, "Sorry, Molly."

"What? Why are you- you don't need to apologize. It doesn't bother me."

"Come on, now, Z." Mycroft smiled the best he could, "Megan's waiting."

Megan.

~ **EPILOGUE** ~

 _Six Years Later_

Nadi, Fiji was beautiful. Just like Anguirus had always imagined. The air was fresh and her and her beautiful daughter lived in a house on stilts right on the beach. Megan was the most gorgeous, smart, and extraordinary child she had ever seen. She had skipped two grades, even. Anguirus worked at as a florist; something that she didn't ever expect to do in her life. When Anguirus first landed there six years earlier and she saw her baby girl in the arms of one of Mycroft's confidants, she had bust out in tears. Everything was going to be okay.

Megan sat on a bench outside her school waiting for her mother to pick her up, swinging her legs back and forth, singing quietly as she colored in her notebook.

"Hey, there's the nerd!" A boy a year older than Megan yelled as he walked in her direction. His name was Vincent Harold and he was a bully. He was constantly picking on Megan because she was smarter than him. Dumb people liked to do that, she learned. Megan didn't say anything as he yanked hard on her black pigtails when he walked by.

"Hey!" A shout was heard from down the road. Vincent ran when he saw Anguirus sprinting towards them. She was known as the 'Scary American' in the neighborhood. She didn't chase after the kid. Instead, she sat down next to Megan, placing her arm around her shoulders, "Are you okay?" Megan nodded, placing her notebook into her backpack. She didn't talk much, but when she did, she was marvelous. Anguirus sighed, "I want you to listen to me. There will always be people like that. Jealous ones who want to tear down your confidence, but you can't let them. You are an impending force of nature and everyone who tries to stop you are insignificant tadpoles, okay?"

"What does 'impending' mean?" Megan asked.

"It means that it's going to happen, no matter what. Like the impending trip to the candy store."

Megan beamed, showing some missing teeth. She loved candy, especially the sour kinds. Anguirus and Megan began their walk. The little girl wasn't worried about the bully. Earlier, in class, she unscrewed the metal blade from her pencil sharpener and stuck it in his backpack. She was excited to see when he'd come to school with bandages on his fingers. However, he wouldn't ever be going to school again.

Little Vinny Harold would go missing that day and it wasn't due to the wrath of a Godzilla monster.

Later in the evening, after Megan was tucked into bed, Anguirus was in the kitchen chopping up some fruits of the girl's lunch the next day.

"Amazing how sturdy this structure is, isn't it?"

Anguirus froze, her veins filling with ice.

"Surprising how you're not swept away with the tide."

Anguirus turned slowly and looked at him. He had entered through the sliding glass doors and was looking around the wooded structure before his eyes landed on Anguirus. She hadn't changed one bit. "Almost as surprising as when the barrel of my gun tasted like sugar."

"Are you in the habit of licking guns?" Her tone was serious.

Moriarty shrugged, "I like to do it from time to time. So..." His eyes glanced around again, "... Where is she?"

"How'd you find us?"

"Oh, please. I never lost you." Moriarty walked up to her, standing close, "Six years, Anguirus. Six years and I still want you. You and Megan." He lifted his hand and cradled her cheek, "You two are the only things I have ever thought about. I think Fiji would agree with me."

Anguirus stared into his eyes as he leaned closer, reveling in the sudden shocked pain that coursed through his pupils as she stabbed him in the gut with the knife covered in strawberry juice. She swiped his legs from under him with her foot and he fell onto his back. Moriarty touched his wound with shaking hands. Anguirus straddled him, covering his mouth as she slowly pushed the knife back into his body, "I'm a liar, Jim." She repeated the words from all those years ago, "But, there's something I've never lied about. Never denied." Anguirus stabbed him again in his lung, watching him cough up blood before she leaned down, whispering in his ear.

" _I. Am. A. Monster._ "

Anguirus took the knife and quickly sliced his throat, spraying herself with his blood. Everything was always a lie. Only fools kept believing her. She watched as he choked on his own blood, his eyes never leaving her's. He was in shock, his forehead sweating. She smiled as she watched the light go out in his milk chocolate iris'.

"Mom?"

Anguirus quickly wiped her bloody face off on her shirt before standing on her knees, looking at Megan over the top of the counter, "What are you doing up, sweetie?"

"I heard a bang..."

"Oh, don't worry. I just fell. Go back to bed and I'll be in to read you a story in a minute, okay?"

Megan rubbed her tired eyes, muttering, "Okay..." Before she turned and walked back to her room.

Anguirus looked down at Moriarty's dead corpse, grinning, "Endgame."

~ ** _END_** ~


End file.
